


Project Outlaw

by MikeAllenZ



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Outlaws, evil rapunzel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeAllenZ/pseuds/MikeAllenZ
Summary: An AU created by DisneySketch on Tumblr. And we created the story together that I wrote. Rapunzel never finds out that she's the lost Princess of Corona so she decides to join Flynn in a life of crime after the death of Gothel. Eventually becoming an even better thief and criminal than him.Six years later, Varian has been signed up to be a guard by his father, who wants him to get a real job. He's not very good at it and doesnt like it, but when Cassandra, the new head of the guards, allows him to join him on a journey, he starts to see the value in it. And the two go on a quest to take in the legendary Flynn Rider and the dangerous Rena Pilfer (Raps)





	1. Who is Flynn Rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A side project I'm working on for fun. I wouldn't take this fic TOO seriously. Especially because I have no set plan on how this story is going to go. I'm just going to wing it and have fun.

Varian did not want to be there. The instructor Lady was mean and ice cold and he just wanted to be back in his lab experimenting. 

Cassandra, that's what her name was. She seemed to not like him. But also seemed to not like the other new recruits so at least he didn't feel alone. But he kind of thought she was pretty darn cool. During training she showed off her skills in weaponry and combat and couldn't believe how amazing she was. 

Ever since he turned eighteen he had been hearing his father suggest he should join the guards. It took him two years to actually do it, but his father eventually kicked him out and enrolled him into the royal guard. 

He had attempted for years to try and help everyone in his village with alchemy. He had made amazing strides, but each actual attempt resulted in failure. It was his last attempt, to supply to town with running warm water, that he was finally sent to become a guard. It was his only thing to do and he absolutely did not like it. But he couldn't just live with his dad forever. 

He was amazed he even passed the test. Cassandra had pulled out all the stops but he managed to pull through. Now he and the other new recruits were being told their assignments. "Rely? This doesn't exactly seem... Important" Varian states, seeing his less than intriguing assignment 

"Are you questioning me?" Cassandra looks down to him with a glare and he quickly caves. 

"No ma'am"

She continued to hand out the rest of the stuff. He was at least hoping he could help people with this job. But no such luck. His job so far was pretty crappy.

All the other guards appeared behind them, immediately confusing Varian. Why were they here?

"Glad you all came." Cassandra told the men "New recruits you are dismissed"

All of the newcomers slowly start to go to their new positions. But Varian, he was too curious. He had to know what she was telling her men. So he stayed in the back, wanting to hear but not be a nuisance

"Now as you've all known, it's been my job to capture Rena Pilfer." She started 

That was HER job? Varian had always loved the Flynn Rider stories, admiring the hero in there. So when the thief showed up in real life he was stoked. He looked up to him in a weird way. His biggest fan.

But then Flynn started rolling with a new thief. A woman named Rena Pilfer. At first he thought this was woman was just his new partner. But then he noticed stories about him involving A LOT of her. To the point where it was clear he was taking orders from her. She made that abundantly clear for some reason. Which didn't exactly bother Varian, still seemed cool. But the stories became less about how cool Flynn Rider was and more about how dangerous Rena Pilfer is.

"But I need a partner on this case." Cassandra called out. "Anyone want to assist me in my quest to finally take Pilfer and Ryder down."

No hands went up. They had all known about how many times Cassandra and her father had attempted the feat of capturing those two. Her father haven taken a big price for it. Each time they failed. They almost had Ryder once, but things got complicated.

Varian saw this as his opportunity. Maybe he could actually do some good. Maybe actually do something that isn't boring. But mostly he just wanted to meet FLYNN RIDER.

Varian raised his hand all the way from the back. Cassandra saw this and quickly rolled her eyes. "Anyone else? ANYONE?"

The other guards look to him with no surprise. Of course it's the new guy who's dumb enough to want to go. He raised his hand excitedly. "Oh oh oh! Me! Please ma'am! Me! I can help!"

Cassandra sighs "Rely? How can you possibly help?"

"I've read all the Flynn Rider books AND have been studying these two since they first appeared" he smirked proudly "You can say I'm an expert."

"Anyone else read the books or study these two?" Cass looked around expecting some hands to go up. But none did. "Wait RELY? The newbie is BEATING you guys on something?" Cass almost couldn't believe it. This completely klutz of a boy is her actual best chance of finding Pilfer. She groaned "Fine kid... But this is NOT going to be easy. We are dealing with two of the most dangerous criminals Corona has ever seen." 

He runs over to her excitedly "I TOTALLY got this"

~

Flynn Rider had slammed the door shut as fast as he could "Little fuss to make about a thief when the guards are busy huh?" He smirked, high-fiving the chameleon on his shoulder 

"Glad to see you made it back okay." He heard his girlfriend say from the other room of their current hideout.

"Hey Blondie, you should see the interesting stuff that the Frog managed to pick up." He smirked as he kneeled down to open the bag. 

"Before that..." The woman quickly put both hands on his cheek and brought his face up to hers, planting a huge kiss on his lips "okay, now you can show me."

Flynn excitedly showed her the trinkets and stuff. "This stuff is the best. It'll make us tons of money."

"Well, glad my plan worked." She smirked "How about we treat ourselves to a nice lunch?"

Flynn chuckles "But I wanna see your lovely face." They usually had to keep a look out if they ever went out. Too many wanted posters of the two of them made them targets. But they always managed to disguise themselves well. 

"Oh you'll get plenty of that after" she smirks. "But I think it's about time we treat ourselves."

Rena Pilfer... Or as she used to be called Rapunzel... Was an expert at many things. All of which seemed to be incredibly useful to them. She could create excellent disguises for the crew, she was smart enough to come up with brilliant plans and schemes, and whenever they had the chance, graffiti was a fun past time.

She was often called the Queen of Thieves, Master of Thieves, and sometimes the most dangerous criminal in Corona. All of them for good reason.

Flynn Rider started off being the one to teach her thievery. But boy did she get the hang of it quickly. Going from student to pull blown master rather easily. Especially when they realized how well she could come up with schemes. And somehow the transition of power just kind of felt natural to Flynn. But he was unaware how much she actually worked for that level of control. But nevertheless, the woman was a born leader. 

She never really wore shoes so her ability to sneak up was legendary. She could barely be heard. Also, she was known for being freakishly strong. Like being able to easily beat pub thugs in arm wrestling levels of strong. Flynn knew it was from eighteen years of carrying large hair and a person. But to others, it was just crazy scary. 

Flynn licked his lips "You know, Blondie. You might have a point."

"Of course I do" She kissed him again "consider it a gift for all the hard work"

"You're a mastermind. How could I not?" He smirked, being the one to kiss this time. 

~

The walk was tiring. "Are you sure they were spotted SO FAR AWAY." Varian groaned

"Oh relax, didn't you used to live by the border wall or something" Cass rolled her eyes 

"Yea. Old Corona"

"Oooh." Cass remembered something "YOU'RE Quirin's unstable son"

A certain word stuck with Varian "Unstable?"

"That's the word I was told" Cassandra shrugged 

Varian groaned "Is that all you know about be. My name and the fact that I'm... 'Quirin's unstable son'?"

"Also that you're some sort of Sorcerer." She rolled her eyes at the thought of him being magic.

"Alchemist!" Varian said annoyed

"Oh... That makes sense" Cass nods "the idea of magic existing is just so ridiculous."

Varian suddenly realizes that was his thought process too "Yea. I mean, where's the proof."

Cassandra suddenly stops dead in her tracks and looks around "Someone is watching us"

Varian got on guard as well. "Any idea who?"

"I just know someone has been following us since we left, I don't know who."

There's a sudden chatter coming from the bushes and Cassandra, only to surprised when simply finding a Raccoon. "Never mind i guess. Just a raccoon."

"A raccoon?" Varian thinks for a second "Ruddiger?" The raccoon quickly goes up to Varian with an embarrassed look on his face. "Ruddiger buddy, I told you to stay home with dad."

Cassandra gives him an odd look. "You have a pet raccoon?"

"He's my lab assistant." He states before realizing he’s not exactly working in the lab anymore "I mean... Yea. I guess." He sighs, kneeling to pet him "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to have to worry about him being here and..."

Cassandra sighs "No. It's fine. I have an owl I sometimes bring on the field. Maybe the Raccoon can be useful. Sense of smell and what not."

Ruddiger suddenly seems excited and Varian smiles "Sounds good to me"

"Now hurry up, we're almost there."

~

They walked into the town and immediately looked around for any signs of the two. "Let's start checking around." Cass commands "Split up and ask people what they know."

Varian nods and they split, the raccoon closely following him.

Soon Varian saw a merchant that seemed distraught over something. He quickly nods to his raccoon and goes over. "You okay sir, what happened?"

"Flynn Rider happened. Earlier today he stole a bunch of my precious goods." He answered

Varian was quickly proud at how fast he was working. "Cass!" He called out to her but no such luck. He then turned back to the merchant. "I'll help you sir" he smiles, the one thing he liked about this job was the ability to help people.

At the same time however, Ruddiger happened to notice something. An odd invisible figure on the wall. Varian couldn't see but Ruddiger could tell. The creature suddenly notices the Raccoon sensing him and ran away. Only to be followed by the Raccoon.

"Ruddiger?" Varian notices, turning to the merchant quickly "He probably noticed something. I have to go"

~

Varian followed Ruddiger who was following the Chameleon into an alleyway. As they followed Varian accidentally bumped into someone. He fell to the ground, looking up to see an odd woman looking at him.

"I'm so sorry" he felt flustered

The woman had medium length red hair, that Varian didn't know was a wig. She looked at him and quickly chuckled "It's alright. Is your Raccoon the one who ran right past me?"

"You're not surprised I have a raccoon?" He was quickly curious, since most people were surprised by that fact.

Suddenly a chameleon came running to her followed by Ruddiger. Varian realized that what he was following. The chameleon ran up to her shoulder and she smirked "I have an animal friend too."

The woman examined the blushing boy in the guard uniform as he grabbed his raccoon. "You're a guard huh?"

"I'm new" he sighs "First day on the job."

The woman chuckled "Well, I'm sorry if this little guy caused too much trouble." She pet her chameleon 

"It's fine madam." He turns to her "I'm Varian and this is Ruddiger."

The woman suddenly looked at him surprised "You're Varian!? The dangerous sorcerer?" She almost laughed, the guy was not what she expected. 

"I'm an Alchemist! Not a sorcerer!" Varian rolled his eyes "wait... Dangerous?"

"Trust me kid, YOU don't look dangerous" she chuckled "Trust me, I know danger"

Varian sighed "I told my dad this guard thing was a bad idea."

"Yea kid. Guards SUCK."

"I mean, not completely" he shrugs "The girl in charge is pretty cool. She's pretty talented and even brought be out here to help catch Rena Pilfer and Flynn Rider." He thought about Cass, realizing he was quickly feeling fond of her

The woman quickly became of guard "You're talking about Cassandra? Cassandra's here?" 

"Yea" he smiled before realizing something "Wait, how do you know...?"

Varian was suddenly quickly met with a kick from the woman. He quickly fell over in pain and looked to her in surprise. "What the?" 

The woman look her wig off to reveal short brown hair. "Sorry kid, can't have you getting in my way." She quickly kicks him again, knocking him out.

~

Flynn sat at the table in his disguise. He had been waiting for about a half hour, wonder what has taken Rena so long. But suddenly he noticed her outside the window. Not Rena, but Cassandra. She even walked in, going up to the waiter he just had. 

Flynn decides it's about time to exit and find Rena to make sure she's okay. He almost debated about paying for his meal, but he was in a panic, so he snuck out the back before Cassandra could spot her

~

Varian woke to Ruddiger trying frantically to get him up. "Ruddiger what happened?" There was no response from the raccoon. But he realized it on his own "That woman, that was Rena Pilfer" he realized, suddenly feeling stupid for letting her get the drop on him.

But suddenly he noticed a figure on the rooftops trying to flee from something. He quickly realized that it was Flynn Rider and he smiled "I know how to rectify this mistake."

~

Flynn suddenly stopped when he believed he had gotten far enough away from Cassandra. He was close enough to their hideout. Their meeting place for if Cassandra happened to be around. So they can meet up and head out.

But he didn't notice the new guard and the raccoon following. 

As soon as he got in the hideout he started gathering the gold they had just collected. Until he suddenly heard an "Oh my god, it really IS you." From an excited voice "You're Flynn Rider"

Flynn quickly stopped and turned to look at the odd sight. A guard that he didn't recognize and a raccoon. He suddenly smirked "So Cass brought a newbie with her today?" He chuckled "Shouldn't she know better?"

"I am a HUGE fan!" The guard says with super excitement 

"Wait... What..."

"I have ALL of your books that I keep reading through. Oh, i also have your wanted poster!" He started to ramble 

"So you're a guard and you have found my hideout. But you are a FAN of me?" He seemed confused 

"How can I not?" He chuckled "I read the books written about you. How you fought those evil knights and even that badger snake. I always thought those were scientifically impossible."

Flynn suddenly realized what was going on and quickly took his chance to seize the opportunity. "Yea. I could seriously use help with these bags, you think you can assist?"

Varian was suddenly hesitant "I don't know. I do have a job to do. Even if I'm not a fan of it. I mean, since when don't you give to the poor?"

He never did. The character from the books had, but not the Eugene Fitzherbert Flynn Rider. 

"It's a complication situation." He states "If you wanna try and capture me, then fine, whatever." He was pretty sure he could take the kid on easily.

Varian weird about it "Oh... Okay" he got out his sword and got ready for a fight. 

Flynn quickly grabbed a Frying Pan from his bag and smirked at the kid. Varian was confused since Flynn was holding the bag and going to fight him with a FRYING PAN.

As quickly as the fight started, Flynn was already running off with the money bag on his back. He was about just out of the window.

But Varian reacted quickly, realizing what he could do. He swung his sword as he chased after the thief and manages to cut open the bag spilling all the gold out. 

"Damn!" He says as he realizes. Rena was going to kill him if he lost their gold. He determined it was just best to fight the guy. "Fine then, if you wanna fight. Prepare to face the wrath of..."

Before Flynn even finished there was a knife up to Varian's throat. Varian hadn't even noticed anyone coming up from behind him, but there she was. Rena had him in a tight hold and a knife to his neck.

"You're clever kid, but not clever enough." She smirked. Ruddiger quickly hissed at her and she looked down to him "Any attempt and your boy gets slit." This shut the raccoon up as she turned to Flynn "Flynn, get me the rope and the cage. We officially have a two hostages."

~

Varian paid attention to the back ways of the streets that Rena and Flynn used. He was thankful he didn't have a knife to his throat so now he could move his neck. But he was bound by rope. 

They had explained to him they'd let him go once they reached the edge of the town and could escape. 

But Varian still had to ask questions. He was too curious. "So how exactly did it feel defeating that two headed wildebeest?” He asked still with a smile on his face. "Was it as awesome as it sounds?"

Flynn gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. But Rena gave an annoyed look. "Varian, you realize you're our prisoner right?"

"Yea. But I'm sure you guys have to. I mean it's FLYNN RIDER after all." He shrugs 

"Wait... how do you know his name?" Flynn asked Rena 

"We met earlier." Rena shrugs "He's working with Cassandra"

"Of course he is. She did a good job picking THIS one." He says sarcastically 

"What did you think, kid?" Rena smirks at him "Did you think we were just going to play nice? We're criminals."

"I'm not a kid. I'm 20." Varian said "Also, he's Flynn Rider."

Rena was tired of hearing about how he admired Flynn "Yea. But I'm Rena Pilfer" she grabbed the ropes around him and pulled him threatening close. Varian was almost certain she's strike. "And let me tell you, Flynn Rider is nothing compared to me."

"Rena..." Flynn tried to calm her down

"Can it, Flynn!" She called and he shut up. Then she turned back to Varian. "See. I'm the mastermind here."

"But... He's FLYNN RIDER. There are BOOKS about him."

Flynn felt a bit bad that he was hiding the truth from him. But it was a smart move. But one he had not told Rena. That was a mistake.

Rena laughed "Wow. You think he's a hero? Kid, you're clueless. The Flynn Rider books are FICTION."

Varian suddenly looked at her surprised "what?"

"Flynn Rider isn't real!" She smirked 

Varian suddenly felt stupid. Something that was rare for him. She said it like he believed in Santa Clause. But he never did. He never believed in concepts like magic. But Flynn Rider wasn't magic. 

Varian turned to Flynn who was clearly feeling awkward. Kind of guilty. "That true?"

"I took the name from the books that I enjoyed reading" he admits "Sorry kid"

Varian was quickly hurt, but all he could make out was "I'm not a kid!"

"It's either kid or idiot. The only two explanations for a twenty year old not knowing that" she chuckled "Or maybe twerp. I think that covers both categories."

"Rena, let it go" Flynn says, catching her off guard "He had enough"

She looks to Varian who clearly seemed distressed and broken. "Guess you're right." She sighs "We're almost to the town border anyway."

~

As if it was planned, Cass had caught up to them by the time they had reached the border. "Not so fast!" She called “Stop right there”

Rena turned to her, still gripping onto Varian. "Sure thing." Flynn also shows off the cage with Ruddiger in it. "But I suggest you let us go. Apparently I'm good enough to capture a sorcerer."

"Varian" Cass grit her teeth, annoyed . She quickly noticed that Varian seemed rather upset and defeated "What did you do to him?"

Rena chuckled "Can you believe this boy believed that the Flynn Rider books were telling actual events" 

Varian looked down, realizing how crazy that sounded. There was soon a crowd surrounded the confrontation, including the merchant from earlier, and Rena smirked.

"Let it be known! That I... Rena Pilfer... Am the most dangerous criminal in Corona. But Flynn Rider, not much better." She smirked "You got that?" None of the onlookers seemed to doubt this. But that's not who she was look to intimidate. "I didn't need to hear that from you" She turned to Varian with a look that scared him to death. "Got it, sorcerer?"

Varian was frightened and embarrassed. He looked to Cass who actually looked concerned for him. The people who were looking at him oddly. Flynn who he couldn't tell if he was annoyed or not. And then Rena who was looking at him with a malicious grin. He sighs "Got it."

"Pathetic choice, Cassie." Rena looks to her, calling her the name she knew she hated "Where did you find a guard so stupid." She turned to the onlookers. "This is the Dangerous Wizard of old Corona, people. This kid. It's pathetic really."

"Leave him be, Pilfer!" Cass called out in anger

"Oh I will." She smirked "Me and Flynn are heading out of here. We better not be followed and I’ll the kid go."

Suddenly a horse arrives to the scene. Giving a prideful nay at his entrance. 

"Nice timing, Max!"

Cass hated when that horse showed up. That traitor. But she was more focused on other stuff at the moment. 

"So Cassie, we have a deal?" She smirked 

Cassandra sighed "Yes we do. Let him and the Raccoon go. But this isn't over."

Rena got closer to her with a devilish smirk. "This will NEVER be over, Cassie. You're stuck with me." She then walked back to the horse and got on. Flynn let Varian and Ruddiger go and jumped on top of Max with Pascal on his shoulder. 

"Till next time." Rena called out as she commanded the horse to gallop off. 

"We not going after them?" Varian asked Cass as soon as he and Ruddiger were completely free. 

"No. I'm more concerned about you." There was not a lot of concern shown but she could tell it was there. "Are you okay?"

"Yea... Why wouldn't I be..." He says but soon notices all of the people staring at him. He quickly blushed, completely embarrassed "Maybe not so much." He sighs "She's right. I'm pathetic. I understand if you wanna find someone else to help you." He goes to walk back but Cass grabs his wrist 

"No. There's literally no one else that wants to help." Cass states "You're my only option. Everyone else is afraid of her." She states "If you're afraid after that i understand however. Just admit it."

"I don't want to give up, but I am." He admits "She completely humiliated me and made me feel like an idiot. She ruined my idol and..."

Cass smirks "it's a pretty good motivator huh?"

"Huh?"

"You wanna see her tried for her crimes now. Right?" She smiled "And i get the feeling you're not the type to quit."

"How do you know that?" 

"I saw you work on that obstacle course. You sucked at it. But while others gave up, you kept going."

"I barely made it" Varian reminds her 

"But you did it." She smirked "I think you're the one i need to help me."

Varian thinks for a second. "I thought you believed I was just a goofy klutz."

"Yes. But you're a smart one, and a hard working one. That's EXACTLY what I need."

Varian blushed at her giving him kind words like that. He didn't even know she could. It made him feel really warm, especially from her.

"I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... You know how Varian gets when he's dedicated. Rena and Flynn should watch there backs.
> 
> Still... How exactly did Rena happen? How did Rapunzel go from sweetheart into dangerous criminal? You'll see soon


	2. Who is Rena Pilfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I think I'm a master at during Disney Princesses evil. XD. This story so far has been a blast to write and I have some cool story ideas. 
> 
> PS... Crammed most of the sad stuff in this chapter so most of the story can be stories about these two groups clashing in interesting ways.

As Rena and Flynn set up camp, she found that he was being really quiet. Pascal and Max were already sleeping and she was assigned to look out. But he was still awake and clearly thinking. 

"What's on your mind?" She asked him

"What was that back in town?" He didn't expect he'd be asking that but he was "You just humiliated him in front of everyone around."

"The twerp had it coming" she chuckled "Plus, we've done worse. Like you have said, people respect who they fear."

"I never said that" Flynn corrects "I never gave a crap if people feared me or not. That was all you."

"Hmmm. Maybe that was Gothel that told me that" She pondered, six years later and she doesn't refer to her as Mother anymore. But she did teach her how cruel the world could be, and that was one good thing she actually did for her.

"Rapunzel, we're thieves, we were never supposed to be villains."

She rolls her eyes "Yea yea. You say that all the time. But honestly, the term is so subjective. I'm sure people would've have seen us as such anyway."

"Not my point"

"What? You think I was too harsh? You think I'm wrong for making people fear me? Is that what you think, Eugene?" She said, her voice raising a bit 

Flynn quickly submits "I... I don't know."

Rena quickly realizes his hesitance. She feels a bit bad about it. "But YOU shouldn't be someone who fears me." She sighs "Sorry if I seem harsh to you."

He sighs "You're the leader. I get it. But I'm not afraid of you."

"Okay good" she was thankful. She quickly sat right next to him and just enjoyed his company. And she knew how much he enjoyed her presence. It was a always a joy for both.

~

Cassandra found Varian looking through files back at the capital city. She was surprised to find him studying so heavily.

“You okay?” She asked confused 

“I’ve been looking through records of these two. Seeing if I can find any common ground. Anyway to figure out if we can trace an origin.”

“Like what their childhoods were like?” Cass chuckled “Why would that be important. We need to catch them, not psycho-evaluate them.”

“If we know about their upbringings, don’t you think we can know some valuable information in bringing them down?” He answers “Like how come Rena is so strong? What caused Flynn to name himself after a HERO of a book?”

Cass thinks about this “You may have a point. Whatcha got?”

“Well, I think it’s safe to assume that Flynn is from an orphanage background. I can’t tell if he’s of Coronan decent or not. But he told me he liked to read the Flynn Rider books as a kid, so I figured maybe I could track where those books are shipped to to find possible locations. Also, if he’s going to name himself after the hero he probably feels a strong connection to him, right?”

“So you’re saying you think he was inspired by the books?” 

“I think so” he nods

Cass was amazed that he found out so much already “What about Rena?”

“Rena is almost a complete mystery” he groans “Except for something. Six years ago your father reported seeing Flynn Rider with a mysterious woman with long blonde hair.”

“Yea, But Rena isn’t Blonde.” Cass points out.

“We know she uses wigs allot. Or maybe she had a drastic haircut at some point. Because soon after that sighting was the first time Rena appeared by Flynn’s side.” He explained

“My father said that Flynn asked him to make sure the woman he was with was safe as a final wish.” Cass points out “So I guess that makes sense.”

“Also, it seems like there crimes got more violent as Rena took control. But yet, no casualties.” Varian adds

“No. But there are PLENTY of victims.” Cass said, clearly holding in a grudge on something 

“You okay?” He looked at her with concern

“No.” She states simply “Do you know my father got injured? That injury that made me take over?”

“Rena?”

“She may not kill people, but she definitely ruins people’s lives.” She states simply 

“She makes a point when she says people should fear her.” Varian sighs, still feeling ridiculous about the incident the day before. 

Cass calmly puts her hand on his shoulder “It’s okay Varian. That was your first day. We’ve all had embarrassing moments. It’s how we move on from it.”

Varian smirked a bit “Pretty encouraging for someone who thinks I’m a klutz.”

"You're growing on me" she chuckles "Also, you're my new partner so I have to keep you sane."

"Partners?" He suddenly got excited from that "That sounds really cool!" 

"Ha. That cheered you up." She chuckled

"Oh my god, maybe we can have a codename for our operation. How about PROJECT OUTLAW?"

Cassandra was immediately regretting what she just said. "As long as we catch these crooks."

Varian calms down for a second, taking a second to think "I wonder what even created such a criminal in the first place"

~

Flashback: 6 years ago

They had to get far away from that tower. Rapunzel swearing that she'd never return after everything she learned. Mother said people outside would use her hair for its powers. But there she was doing just that. THE WHOLE TIME.

Could she truly trust anyone?

She can trust Eugene. Eugene risked his life to come back and save her from that tower. Sure, she kind of forced him the first time, but she could believe it when he said he loved her. And she loved him.

When she thought about it, the only people that had really been nice to her were either children, animals, or criminals. There was Flynn, those lovely pub thugs, they were all nice to her. 

How wrong was her Mother's opinion of the outside world. Sure, she was using her, but everything she said seemed about right. The world was a cruel place. She seemed to only be able to trust a few people, a horse, and as always Pascal.

Rapunzel, Flynn, Pascal, and Maximus was far enough away. They mostly paid attention to Rapunzel, sure Flynn had just died and come back to life. But that had nothing on the pain she just endured.

"I can't believe it." She said, still rather hesitant. "Mother has been using me the whole time? And now she's..." Tears started to form "Now she's dead"

Eugene was quick to comfort her "It's okay. We're here for you." He hugged her and let her cry into him. 

It was a bit of crying until she finally stop. "What I need is time to think." Rapunzel states

"Blondie..." He began, even though she wasn't blonde anymore "What you need is a drink."

~

Alcohol was an odd taste. She had to get used to it. She would've given up after a few sips but Flynn was right about the effects. It numbed the pain. 

The pub was mostly closed except for its regulars and their new friends. Rapunzel was grateful for the pub thugs that stook their necks out for her. The question was... What now? She had friends now, so that was a nice thought. She had a man she truly loved.

But that man was a wanted criminal. The kingdom wanted him dead. Sure, he wasn't the best person, but he was a good person. And it was hard to imagine people not seeing that, even if it took her time to learn. 

The whole kingdom was messed up. Outcasting and vilifying anybody that ever been nice to her.

"So what now, Rapunzel?" Asked one of the thugs, Atilla. 

"I don't know Atilla." She admits "I never really thought about what if I lived outside the tower."

Eugene was quick to grab her hand "Whatever it is, I'm by your side."

Rapunzel looked to him. He had done so much for her. A man who was wanted by the kingdom. Maybe instead of wallowing in life because of what happened, maybe she should do something. 

"I guess I know what I'm doing then" she sighs, looking lovingly to him "I'm going to be like you."

He was caught off guard by this "Wait... What?" 

"A thief." Rapunzel explains "You helped me achieve my dream, Flynn. And now my new dream is helping you, being by your side. And showing this stupid kingdom why we're not one to be messed with. Why outcasting people like US..." She referred the whole pub as well "Is a mistake"

Flynn was skeptical and he moved her drink away from her "You madam, are a lightweight."

"No I'm serious, Flynn." She looked at him seriously. A look that didn't seem intoxicated. And Flynn noticed she had only had a few sips of her drink.

"Are you sure about this, Rapunzel? I don't think you're exactly the stealing type." 

"Teach me then. I can totally learn how to do it." 

Flynn was unsure how to feel. A huge part of him wanted to settle down with her and give up his life of crime. He thought he had found every reason to do so. But as she gave him a look of excitement, and the thugs seem to agree, he couldn't break her new dream like that. 

He sighed "Okay fine. But you have to as i say, okay?"

Rapunzel gets excited "Yes. We're going to RULE as a team?" But out of the corner of her eye she noticed Maximus exiting the building, looking pretty upset. "But first I need to do something."

~

Rapunzel caught up to Max outside. "Max, wait..."

Maximus stopped at her with a knowing look. She knew why he was upset. He's a guard horse, and she was his friend. And now she was thinking of going into a life of crime. 

"I know why you're upset, and I'm sorry but this is what I need to do." She sighs "You're a good friend. But I understand if this means that we're enemies now. Just please know that I'll always be thankful."

The horse suddenly looks sad, going up to her and affectionately rubbing against her, and Rapunzel pets him. 

"I'll never forget you okay? And if you ever need me, please don't hesitate to ask" she states before suddenly smirking "If you can find me."

The horse suddenly looks up to her and smirks. Like she issued him a challenge. 

~

Maximus saw the news spread of the incident the day before. Flynn Rider's escape and everything that followed. As he returned to the rest of the guard, he heard the Captain's voice calling for him.

"Thank god, Max. There you are!" He said. Right by his side was Cassandra, who were both happy to see him. "We need you for the search."

The horse gave him an odd look 

"The search for Flynn Rider" Cass answers.

"We need all the extra help. Which is why Cass is coming with us. Her first mission."

Cass whispered to Max "You know how long I've been waiting for a shot like this." She smiled to him. Cassandra had always been a friend of his. The two of them actively got along. And if he could talk, Max would've pulled for Cass to be in the guard years ago. He was glad it was finally happening for her.

~

No sign of Flynn Rider. It was mysterious. Like he died. Max knew what happened but he didn't tell anyone. He had no interest in ratting out his friend to his other friend. Though it hurt because he knew... Eventually he'd have to betray one.

~

There was a sudden looming threat in the home of a Coronan bourgeoisie a week later. Two human figures and then an invisible smaller one.

The residents barely noticed all their stuff being swiped until they were almost out the household. A fancy dressed man came out of his room to notice the two thieves and quickly recognized the man. “Flynn Rider.”

“Well, it’s been a pleasure” he smirks "Oh yea, allow me to introduce my new partner. Rena Pilfer."

The woman smiles friendly-like and went to shake the man's hand. "It's a pleasure" as she went to give the hand shake Flynn holds her back. 

"Rena, That's not how it works."

"Didn't you say we try to avoid traumatizing people" she looked at him oddly

"Yea. But when we're caught, you have to seem confident yet threatening." He explains, he turned back to man real quick "Sorry, she's new. We're just going to take your stuff and go."

As they headed through the door they quickly noticed a few figures arriving. The Captain, Maximus, and another figure, a woman.

"There you are!" The captain said. 

"Hey Cap." Flynn smirks "Have you met my new partner yet? Rena Pilfer?"

"Hi" she smiled and waved followed by the chameleon that was on her shoulder 

"Oh and that's the frog" he smirks "Glad we introduced ourselves. Gotta get going." Flynn grabs Rena's hand and starts running quickly. 

The captain and Cass suddenly look to each other in confusion. But Max quickly chases after them, Cass hops on, riding him and leaving the captain in the dust.

~

Flynn and Rena ran through the woods, Pascal right on Rena's shoulder. But suddenly they hear galloping. Just as they arrive to a clearing, trying to decide where to go next, Maximus catches up to them.

Rena and Max quickly make eye contact. The woman comes off the horse. 

"And you are...?" Asked Flynn

"My name is Cassandra. Daughter of the captain of the guards. Soon to be a guard myself" she states "I've been wanting my chance at this for a while, Ryder."

As she goes to attack him with a sword, it's quickly met with not another sword, but a Frying Pan. It was the partner, Rena.

"Oh no. You ain't getting that shot" she smirked.

"You can't expect to defeat me with THAT" she said 

"Just watch me"

Each aim with the sword was easily dodged with her frying pan. Cass was completely shocked at the girl's surprising ease at using such a ridiculous weapon. "No. This isn't right."

Rena strikes her sword with her frying back, and the sword is knocked out of her hand. "What the?"

"Come on, Rena. Let's go." Flynn says, clearly impatient. 

Rena nods and goes to follow him but Maximus gets in between the two of them. Glaring her down and shocking his former friend enough to get her to drop her Frying Pan. "Heya Max" she says a bit nervously 

"You stupid horse" Flynn says, now annoyed 

Cass picks her sword up and points it towards Rena. "Seems like your first heist didn't go as planned huh?" Her sword was to Rena's throat "I suggest giving yourself up, Ryder. Unless you want your new partner dead. We can make sure she goes free."

Flynn sighs "Fine. Can you PROMISE that?"

"Flynn... Dont you dare" Rena said

Cassandra was quiet, unsure if she could actually offer that. Maximus could tell. 

Max thought hard on his next move. He didn't want Rapunzel to end up executed. And when he thought harder on it, same with Flynn. 

Max quickly moves beside Cassandra and grabs the back of her shirt, pulling her back and away from Rena.

"Max! What the hell?!"

Rena and Flynn quickly take the chance to run off quickly. Both suddenly thankful that horse was their friend. And before Cass could notice they were already out of sight.

"Max, you just let them get away? You let FLYNN RIDER get away" she yelled, annoyed "Since when do you care about Ryder?"

Max gave a remorseful look that made her quickly realize 

"It's not Ryder. Its the new partner." She realized "She knew your name. She's your friend, huh?"

Max nods yes

"You realize she's a CRIMINAL right? She's with Ryder" she was clearly frustrated "This was my big chance to impress my father. I can't believe you'd ruin that for me?"

Max suddenly feels bad, suddenly trying to get affectionate. But she doesn't have any of it. 

"No. I'm not grooming a TRAITOR" she goes to walk back "my father IS hearing about this. And how it was YOUR fault."

The word traitor stung Maximus harder than anything. If he were human he'd cry. But he just held his head down and followed.

~

Rapunzel celebrated the successful heist at the Snuggly Duckling. Flynn was not around yet since they split up, deciding it better at the time. They agreed to meet back there. 

Rapunzel was getting used to the taste of alcohol. Still not what she preferred but she was starting to understand why her friends enjoyed it. It was definitely a good celebration drink.

But suddenly there was knock at the door that a thug looked out the window. Checking to see if it's a guard. "It's for you, Raps." He said

"It's Rena now" she states as she goes to the door. She opens it to see Maximus at the door sad. "Max, what's wrong?"

Max looks up to her with a depressed look. 

"They don't want you back there anymore, huh?" She realizes

He nods

Rapunzel quickly hugs him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to lose your job or friends." She tears up. Once again realizing how her mother was right. The world was cruel and yet another friend was being hurt because of it. "But thank you for saving me."

The horse nuzzles into her, needing comfort. 

"Why don't you join us?" Max looks up to her surprised "show them why they are wrong. We could always use a speedy getaway. And you're the fastest horse around, I hear."

The horse doesn't immediately answer.

"You don't have to answer now. It's a tough choice. I understand. Before then, what you need, my friend, is something to numb that pain" she sighs, suddenly turn to Atilla who was getting out drinks "Is there such a thing as horse alcohol?"

"Yea" Atilla answers "It's called alcohol"

~

About a week or two later, Rena is hiding out when Flynn runs in excited. "Yo Blondie, guess who officially has a wanted poster." He shows her the poster

She takes it excitedly "That looks like me!"

"Yes. And you're just as stunningly beautiful." He smiles

"Awww" she quickly kisses him. Then goes back to looking at the poster. "I can't wait! Soon the whole kingdom will be talking about Rena Pilfer!"

~

Two months later

People had been talking about Rena Pilfer. She heard it from the townsfolk as she crossed their paths. But what she got was never what she wanted. 

She heard two men talking in town. "Where do you think Flynn Rider will strike next?"

She smirked, knowing exactly where. They had no idea what they had in store and she loved it. 

"And you know... Rena Pilfer" the other states 

There it was! They were talking about her. She got super excited.

“I mean she's a given. That little sidekick of his."  
He chuckled 

Sidekick?

"Poor girl, new sucker that Ryder got roped into his antics. She's not even that scary. Most victims say that she's rather pleasant"

“I mean, cute face. But that other girl Flynn had clearly was more threatening. She practically ran that opportion”

She was so surprised. For one, she wanted to be feared. But also, Flynn had not previously mentioned the other girl.

“Flynn will probably get bored with this one like he did the other” was what was said

Rena had enough. She had no intention to just sit there and let these people insult her like that. Whether they knew she was there or not. So she left.

~

Flynn is in their hideout just relaxing when Rena quickly barges in. 

"Yo Blondie." He sees her upset "What's wrong?"

"Why don't they take me as serious as you?" She gets quickly too it. 

"What?"

"They think I'm sort of SIDEKICK when I'm your PARTNER. They don't think I’m threatening at all?" She said annoyed. There was more to why she was angry but this was a big deal. 

"Yea... So?"

"Like you said, we have to be intimidating. So why am I not getting it." She said, clearly pissed off.

Flynn admittedly thought she was pretty intimidating when mad. But she wasn't usually mad during their heists. She was happy, and being happy seemed to make her friendly.

"You're too friendly." He states "Don't get me wrong, I love that about you. But it's not exactly a desirable trait for a criminal."

"So I have to be less friendly." She thinks for a second "Yea. I can do that. I can make them fear me."

"Woah, slow down." He says "The point isn't to make them fear you."

"Isn't that the point in life?" She said, with a look that gave him a bit of a fright "It's the outside world. It's dangerous. And this is the only way we strive."

"Okay, I think you're being TOO pessimistic."

"I'm fine." She sighs calming down.

"Okay good." He says, still a bit skeptical if she means it or not.

~

A carriage was quickly stopped by a sudden robbery. As the door to the carafe was opened Rena stepped in with a smirk. "I'd appreciate all those valuables you got." She held open a bag.

"We're not giving anything to YOU." The man said. He was between his wife and the woman clearly robbing them. 

"You know who I am?" She chuckles "Rena Pilfer."

"Yea, I'm not afraid of a thief trying to rob us with a Frying Pan." The man states rather harshly.

Rena's head drooped down. Was she seriously so nonthreatening? Flynn overheard as was going to step in. "Rena..."

The man quickly noticed Flynn Ryder and got nervous "Flynn Ryder!" He made sure to guard his wife. 

Flynn looks to Rena who was seeming rather sad. But eventually she sucked it up, and with anger she grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him out of the carriage with extra strength. He was quickly surprised by how strong she was as she slammed him to the carriage wall. 

"That's it, I'm not playing nice anymore. I am NOT his sidekick. I'm his partner, got it?" The man nodded his head yes. "Now give us your valuables" she specifically looked to the wife. "Unless you want to see what I can REALLY do to your husband."

The woman quickly complied and emptied the contents of her purse. Flynn swooped them up and into the bag.

Rena let go of the man and stormed off furiously.

~

"What was THAT!?" Flynn asked her when they got back to their hideout 

"I was being intimidating. It worked right?" She stated "Not like I was actually planning on hurting him."

Flynn thinks for a second. He realized she made a point. She was being harsh and cold. Exactly the opposite of what she was doing before. And it worked. "I'm skeptical about this on you. It's just not who you are."

"Eugene, I'm taking your advice. I don't wanna hear your complaining about it."

"But you don't..."

"I said I don't wanna hear it!" She said with a dirty look that made him shut up.

Flynn realized for the first time that she was changing. Their dynamic was changing. She had been slowly taking control and he had no clue if that was good or not.

She knew she was taking control. That was the plan. She needed that control. She believed Flynn when he said he loved her. But how long could that realistically last? She needed to make sure that she held the control, control of him. She couldn’t afford to lose him.

Mother had always said that people would always leave her. And she was right. Rena needed to keep control of those she held dear. That how her mother kept her in check. By using control. 

~

Months later, May 12th

She smirked as she held the gold in her hands. Her plan had worked. Her plans had always worked though. 

It wasn't long before Rena chilled up her act and became ruthless. So ruthless that Flynn was honestly shocked. It felt awkward as first but as she kept doing it the ruthlessness became natural. 

He had quickly noticed her ability to strategize. It was far greater than his. Flynn tended to like to wing thing, but she had a gift for elaborate and creative plans. 

She hadn't been in the capital since the first time. It was a year later and she was awaiting the lanterns. They determined this would be what they did every year. Put on their best disguises and went to capital to revisit how they first met. It was perfect. 

But she overheard a few guards "Been a year since we almost got Ryder." He said

The other guard thought about "Yea true."

Rena went over to the two guards who didn't recognize her because of the disguise. "So then, what are your thought on Rena then?" She asked "Since you two should have faced her."

"She's fine." One of the guards shrugged "But the Captains says she'll never exactly be much more that Flynn Rider's sidekick. And I think I agree."

Rena felt herself getting angrier by the second. The last year was spent trying to work up a reputation. And still, the people who were supposed to stop her still underestimated her. 

She felt Flynn grab her hand and pull her to the side. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but I suggest NOT doing it."

"They still think I'm your sidekick. It's been a YEAR." She said, clearly frustrated

"You're much better than they say, okay? Honestly, I didn't even realize how good you'd be. You outdid me." He states "Now come on, I don't want you upset on your birthday."

~

The lanterns were now away. Another year of the princess being missing. But Rena was focused on something else. Those guard and how the captain said she'll never be more than his sidekick. 

She was more than his sidekick. Heck, she was more than his partner. She came up with the plans, she decided what they would steal, and she called the shots. Allot had changed in the past year. She went from trainee, to partner, to master. But they still didn't see any of that. It made her furious.

Flynn noticed her "You still up"

"I think I'm going to do a heist by myself. Show them I'm not just your sidekick." She tells him 

"Good idea" Flynn knew she could totally handle it. Her skills were great. And it would do her some good. "What do you plan on stealing?" 

"Herz Der Sonne's journal."

"Nope. No you're not doing that." Flynn says "No way can you pull that off by yourself."

"You stole the tiara by yourself" she states 

"Barely" he states "And that's with years of experience." 

"I'll be fine." She states "I'm doing this alone. I have every intent on proving myself."

~

A week later.

Cassandra called the guards out in a hurry. Someone had stolen the journal. She didn't even realize it was possible. She could only think of two people who could realistically pull it off.

And her father had begun to follow them while Cassandra got the other guards ready to help. 

But when she went to the location where the book was, this time a signature was given. "Rena Pilfer" it was left in blue paint and the paintbrush was still there.

~

Rena made it just out of the capital and smirked at the book. "Aha! Yes! I did it!" She hid in the forest, believing she was alone.

"Not so fast!" She heard from nearby. It was the Captain who had found her. He held a sword up ready to fight. But she stood there with a smirk. 

"Oh hey, Cap. See you have no friends with you this time." She was happy about that. This was her opportunity to finally face him and prove she's much more than what he thinks she is.

"This is the end of the line for you." He states 

She just laughs "I'm sure you think it is. I heard what you think of me. Flynn Rider's sidekick huh? I'll let you know that IT WAS ME who came up with all our schemes for the last eight months. Yea, all of those loses you faced. All because of me, Flynn just helped. So I don't appreciate how you tell people that i'm just a sidekick."

The whole time she said that she was getting closer to him. He's suddenly weirded out because she's getting closer to his sword. But at the last second she swings her frying pan, knocking his sword completely out of his hand. 

"This will be fun." She grimaced 

The captain quickly goes for his sword but is hit in the side by her frying pan and he screams in pain. "Ah!" He falls to the ground, on his knees 

Rena suddenly looked to the clearly in pain man on the ground. She got him good. And was happy about that. She could just go now. She did what she needed to do. 

So what was stopping her?

“Never be more than just a sidekick” she had been hearing. And she was sick of it. 

They couldn’t be able to treat her like that. It’s like her mother had told her. "The outside world is rough. You need to be feared in order to survive. And YOU, my dear, will NEVER be feared"

Those words suddenly ran through her head. She had been using her. Manipulating her. When the one telling you the world will betray you is the one to betray you, that makes that person seem incredibly correct.

Her arms tensed with anger, she wanted to strike again. Show him why she was far more dangerous than Flynn would ever be. 

“We try to avoid traumatizing people if we can” was one of the first things Flynn had said to her

But Flynn wasn’t her. Flynn didn’t understand the feeling of isolation. Of complete and utter betrayal of someone who raised you. Flynn meant well, but Flynn didn't truly understand. Not really. 

The only way to get respect was to be feared. But did she want to break the morals that Flynn set out. She was the one in charge now, but he had more experience.

The anger was too great. Sure this was breaking her own moral code. But this was about vengeance against the world. Showing the kingdom why she should be respected and most importantly feared.

"Well… can't stop there." She said to herself as she smirked as she striked him hard on the back and quickly shouts louder. 

It felt good. She didn't expect it to. A release of held in anger. She didn't know if it was anger, envy, a bruised ego. Or maybe just the fact that THIS is what will give her respect and she has the strength to do it.

"You're crazy" he says to her

"Now that's just mean" she teases as she strikes several more times, he keeps screaming each time.

Cassandra is nearby and she suddenly hears screams. She quickly recognizes her father and runs in a panic to the sound 

Cass quickly arrives to see the sight and quickly charges at her. Rena almost gets hit but blocks at the last second. "You! You monster!" She says in tears 

Rena playfully pouts "Awww you worried? Don't worry, your dad's still alive." Cass gets a good look at her dad who is still conscious. "Don't expect that back or legs to heal though" 

Rena pushes her back, but Cass is clearly still wanting to fight. "Awww Cassie, come on. I'm waiting." Rena had a sword on her as well, and she takes it put. Her first choice of weapon was frying pan, but she also carried a sword and was good at using it.

The two swords clash, delivering blows. Neither making any grounds until they hear a nay. Cass knows who it is but didn't want to believe he was actually on her side.

Cass looked at him and it was really Maximus. Her friend. She suddenly got caught off guard and Rena got the sword away from Cass and held hers up to her. 

"Nice work Max" she smiled to the horse

"Max please...?" Cass looks to him "This woman is monster just look what she did to my dad."

Maximus looks to the Captain who looked really injured. He suddenly felt bad and turned to Rena. 

"He's alive, I wouldn't kill him. Especially because you care about him." She states "But I had to given the circumstance." She knew that wasn't exactly true. She more did it out of anger and while not really thinking about it. But keeping her friend on her side was of importance to her.

"Please Max" Cass says to him "I'm sorry for some of the things I said to you it just..."

"Can it!" Rena glared at her "Come on Max, let's go." Rena put her sword away from Cass and hopped on Maximus. “You have to take care of your dear papa”

"This isn't over, Pilfer!" Cass yelled in anger and tears 

Rena just smirked "It'll never be, Cassie. You're stuck with me."

And with that she rode off, and Cass quickly went to help her father.

~

"Wow" Varian said as Cass finished telling her the story of that night "That's awful."

"Yea. Those stories about having an arch enemy. How it seems cool and entertaining? Well, they don't talk about the harsh parts. The things that actually make you hate them." She says "That woman is evil."

"So I guess the whole thing with stealing the journal and paralyzing your father...."

"Why she is the most wanted criminal in Corona...? Yea" she sighs "It took THAT for us to realize it too." 

"Don't worry, Project Outlaw will work" Varian says confidently "We'll get them."

Cass chuckled "You're seriously calling it that?" 

"Yea... Totally" Varian smirks

Cass smiled at him “Somehow, I think you’re oddly enough my best chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, allot can change for a character in a years time. 19 year old Raps is defeating an unstable alchemist and his robot army. 19 year old Rena is breaking a man's legs with a frying pan. Damn


	3. Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all wanna see some great content for the is AU I suggest checking out DisneySketch on Tumblr and also my Tumblr too MikeAllenZ. 
> 
> We have a good amount of ideas for this fic and I have allot of story ideas to tell. 
> 
> We both absolutely fell in love with Rena and how we have the cool Hero/Villain switcharoo going om here too.

Rena and her gang enter the Snuggly Duckling pridefully "Hey boys, guess who's around town. Figured I could visit."

The regulars were all around and they seemed happy. Flynn immediately went up to his buddy Lance who happened to hang out there nowadays. He was an occasional member of Rena's crew, since he also has a name for himself. 

"Rena, some kid was asking questions about you two." Lance told the two of them "Can't remember the kid's name but he seemed like he was a guard."

Rena was quickly interested "What did he look like?"

"Black hair with a blue stripe, freckles, and a raccoon."

Rena was confused "That sounds like Varian"

"Varian?" Hookfoot asked

"Cassandra's new assistant." Flynn states

Rena chuckles "Probably not anymore because I embarrassed the kid in front of a full village. Sure he's just angry or something that I lost him the job."

"Rely?" Atilla asked "The kid seemed actually rather nice. Reminded me of when we first met you. He even complimented my cooking and everything."

"Because he's an idiot. He thought the Flynn Rider books were REAL!" She told them, not liking the comparison of the two of them

"I read those books as a kid, Rena. They are hard to get through vocabulary wise." Lance states "Also, that kid did NOT seem like an idiot."

Hookfoot puts his hand on his head "I didn't understand half the technical terms he used. Gave me a headache."

"I think you should watch out for him" Lance states 

"Did you even SEE the kid." Rena looks to all of them, shocked that they are suggesting him as a threat "He's a scrawny twerp. Stands no chance against me."

Flynn shrugs "I don't know, Blondie. Intelligence is something that can be a force to wrecked with. You should know, it's what got you on the map."

"What got me on the map is being ruthless and getting people to fear me!" She said angrily "This kid doesn't stand a chance of outwitting me anyway."

The place is quiet, no one daring to say anything to tempt her when she's upset. 

"What did you tell him?" She asked

"Nothing useful to him" Atilla said quickly "We made sure of that?"

Rena looked to Shorty accusingly, but he was sleeping "And him?"

"Asleep the whole time. The kid didn't want to bother him."

Rena sighs "Get me a drink. I need one after all of this"

Atilla nods and begins to do so.

"So any ideas, Blondie?" He asks her

She looked to him oddly "You can't honestly take him seriously as a threat, right?"

Flynn shrugs "When you first started I didn't suspect you'd be the most wanted criminal in Corona. I wasn't even sure you'd get a bounty." He admits

She sighs "You make a point" Atilla hands her a drink and she quickly starts to drink 

After a bit of drinking, Rena puts her drink down and starts to think. "Well, if he's trying to find out information about us, we'll just have to find out information about him."

"Like dirt?" Flynn asks

"Anything we can use against him. If he ACTUALLY becomes a threat of course." She smirks "Looks like we're heading to the wizard's lair"

~

One month before the present; Old Corona

"Varian!" He heard his father call out in annoyance

Varian prepared for the worst as his father came into his lab. "The village has been complaining about the ground shaking. AGAIN."

"Don't worry dad, I have everything under control. My system is completely safe." He looks at him and smiles, trying to calm his father down

"Varian, shut it down" Quirin said sternly

Varian groaned "But Dad, it's going to help the people and..."

Quirin puts his hand gently on his son's shoulder. "Varian, I know you're trying to help. And you're very gifted. But this... Alchemy stuff... Is not getting you anywhere in life. And you're 20."

"It's called alchemy!" Varian rolled his eyes before realizing something "Wait... You said it right."

"Varian, I hate to do this, but I'm signing you up for the guard."

"Wait... What"

"I think your gifts would be best suited there." He states plainly 

"But I an NOT a fighter. Not in the slightest." He protests

"They'll teach you. And maybe you can even learn a thing or two..." 

Varian angrily walks away and Quirin sighs

"Look, son, I just want the best for you. This doesn't have to be what you ALWAYS do. But you need to learn responsibility. And this is how I intend to teach you.”

"By sending me away?" He said

"You'll understand soon enough."

~

Present day

Quirin sat at home reading the letter Varian wrote to him. He told him about how Ruddiger was safe with him. Something Quirin was thankful for. He had also grown fond of his son's pet raccoon.

But what surprised him the most about that letter was the mission he told him about. Meeting Cass, how he confronted the two criminals and how Cass still wanted him on board even after they embarrassed him.

And at that moment Quirin believed that he did a good job parenting. His bit of tough love pulled through. 

But suddenly there was a loud bang at his front door. Quirin was unsure what was going on. So he put the letter on the kitchen table and went to the door, ready to fight. Must be a thief. One that had no idea what they were messing with. 

He noticed no one at the door so he quickly started searching the other rooms. Only to find an odd woman im the kitchen leader the letter Varian sent to him.

"Who are you?" Quirin called out to the intruder 

The woman turned around to show herself to be Rena Pilfer. "Hello Quirin. I have some things to ask you." She said

Quirin quickly realized he wasn't prepared with a sword and backed up. Only to be hit in the back of the head by a frying pan.

~

Varian punched the punching bag set up in the training facility. He knew Cass would come in at any second to see him practicing. She needed to see just how hard he was working. And how tough he could be.

Just as planned, Cass saw him training and gave him an odd look. "You're practicing huh?"

"Gotta be tough to fight those two, right?" Varian smirked at her, trying to look tough by punching the bag again. But it rebounds hitting him harder and he quickly falls to the ground. 

Cass laughs "Sure" 

Cass goes to help him up but Varian decides to get up himself. Brushing himself like he was totally fine. "Totally cool. Got myself worse hits back home in the lab."

Cass was clearly seeing that he was trying to act tough. "Hmmm. Rely? Maybe we should spar sometime" she pretended to think out loud with a smirk

Varian suddenly turned pale "Nah. I'm sure we can focus on more important stuff."

"Nah its fine" she states "Sparring is a form of training. So we totally can." She wondered how long it would take him to chicken out of it.

He laughs nervously "Maybe later" 

"Nah. I'm in charge here. And if you say you can handle it, I think we should test it out now." She teased 

"Um..." He turned pale, feeling it was too late to back down now. "YEA SURE" he said clearly nervous.

Cassandra smirked and got into a fighting position, expecting him to do the same. He had no clue how to even do that. So he tried to mimic her

Cass went to punch but before she could they suddenly hear “Cassandra!” And she stops. Varian’s saving grace.

One of the other guards runs into the room in a panic. “Cassandra, it’s Quirin!” 

“My dad” Varian quickly looked to the guard with concern “Is he okay?”

The guard didn’t ignore him, but was clearly more talking to Cassandra “Quirin’s missing.”

“Missing?”

“We got a report from Old Corona. There was a struggle that seemed to occur at his house and now he’s gone.”

“Any idea on who’s responsible?”

“Something painted on his wall” the guard states “Guess who?”

“Pilfer!” Cass grits her teeth then looks to Varian with concern "Don't worry, we'll save him."

Varian took a deep breath and gave a huge sigh "I know."

She could see this was affecting him, and that he was worried. But she knew this was the kind of motivation he needed. 

"Thank you soldier" Cass tells the guard "You're dismissed" she states and the guard heads off

Varian paces the floor frantically "We need to save him. But how? What's the plan? We going to get the whole guard or..."

Cass quickly stops him, putting her hands on his arms to relax him. "We're going to have to do this on our own. I have the rest of the guards on some important stuff. But your dad is a priority right now."

"But why my dad?" He asked "What does he have to do with this?"

"You." She states clearly "This is a play to freak you out. Rena plays on people's fears, she wants you to fear her. But we can beat her, we just need to be calm."

Varian takes a few deep breaths and calms down "thank you"

She nods, letting go once he was calm. "Now for the plan. It's a good chance she wants dirt on you since she knows you're with me. Anything she can find?"

"Dirt, no. Despite my reputation I'm not exactly a trouble maker." He thinks for a second then suddenly gets an idea "My lab!"

"Huh?"

"My lab is right next to my dad's house. It's technically his property but he promised he wouldn't touch it. But it looks like another house entirely. Maybe we can use the items in there. I have a hidden passageway leading from my lab all around the town." he explains 

"A secret entrance" Cassandra smirks "Exactly what we need! Good job, Varian!" 

Varian smirks pridefully and blushes "Awww it was nothing."

~

Quirin woke up to find he was bound to one of his own chairs. But he wasn't in his house. He noticed it was some different building, but recognized it as the unused set of land near the outskirts of town. A crop that no one ever grew anymore so no one lived there. Varian would often talk about it, apparently the roots had special properties or something. He could never follow. 

He noticed Rena Pilfer nearby reading the letter Varian sent hin, and taking great interest in it. Flynn sat nearby, for the most part just keeping an eye on Quirin and watching out the window. She suddenly noticed him awaking. "Your son really trusts you huh?" She asked him "Telling you exactly what happened instead of hiding it."

"What do you want with me?"

"Simple." Rena states "Flynn and some others suggest that MAYBE i might be underestimating your son. So I’m just here on a routine visit to make sure he doesn't become a thorn in my side. So I’m going to need some leverage.”

Quirin laughed “My son’s a good kid. He is a selfless hard worker who sees the best in everyone. If you pissed him off than I’m sorry for you because it’s a hard thing to do. The kid’s an optimist. And there’s nothing wrong you can actually find.”

“Doesn’t seem like your village thinks that.” Rena states simply “They call him a dangerous wizard.”

“I love my village to death, but they didn’t bother to get to know him” Quirin states “They took one look at his alchemy and intelligence and thought he was a danger”

“Honestly sounds about right.” Flynn shrugs 

Quirin looked to Flynn, seeming more angry at him than anything “You! You know he looked up to you right? Sure the stories were fake, but he believed in you.”

Flynn sighs “Look, I didn’t wanna break your son’s heart but...”

“But your boy’s a moron.” Rena finished his thought “Better he learn that now if you ask me.”

“I didn’t.” Quirin states plainly

“Look, it’s either tell me what I need to know or I kill you.” Rena said, clearly getting aggravated

“I told you all there is too know. The village doesn’t get him, heck I doubt I truly do. But he’s never purposely harmed anyone.”

One word he said got her attention and she smirked “Purposely?”

~

As Cassandra and Varian arrived at Varian’s lab, they both slowly go in. “I’d be careful. I have the place booby trapped. I would let the expert take care of this.” He smirked pridefully stepping into the building.

He was going to go around the trap, but had forgotten that he changed the system before leaving. No booby trap was actually currently set up, so he just walked strangely around the first few steps, looking ridiculous

Cass chuckled “so where are those booby traps?”

Varian suddenly realized they should have went off and he should’ve looked awesome while avoiding each of them. But instead he just looked silly.

He quickly blushed “I guess I actually did remember to turn them off before I left.”

Cass rolls her eyes with a smirk “So this is your lab huh?”

“Yea...” He smiles “Welcome to lair. Sit down, grab a chair.”

She looked around “Somehow this makes sense.” She noticed all the clutter and disarray “Your mind is all over the place. And so is your stuff.” 

He rolls his eyes “ha ha. I get it.” He watched her looking around. It wasn’t so long since the last time he was here. Few weeks at most. 

"You think we can use some of these to save your dad?" Cass asked, quickly getting to the point. 

He should've figured she was probably not interested in actually knowing. He was so tempted to start rambling about how cool everything was. But he knew she'd shut him up.

"Yea... Probably." He sighed, he had hoped if he showed her this place it'd be under the circumstance of him showing her all the cool stuff. Maybe that was just him wanting to show off "Yea totally" 

~

Varian led Cassandra through his own tunnel system. She was quickly interested “So you just have entrance to every single house in the village”

“Not all.” Varian states “Only a few. These tunnels run underneath all around the village but have three major exit points." He got to one door leading up "This one is my house"

He goes to climb the ladder but one of the steps breaks, he falls down only to be caught by Cass. He blushes "Um thanks."

Cass pits him down and he climbs up again only to have some debris fall on him "Oh come on!" He said, realizing it was in his eye. He never had this level on bad luck before he wasn’t trying to impress Cass and it was just embarrassing that he was looking like a fool in front of his boss.

"You cool?" She asked

"Totally fine." He brushed it off

They got up the stairs and into the house. Varian searched around quickly, noticing the huge signature painted onto the wall. And taking a second to look at it. "She took him somewhere else, of course she did." He puts his hand to his forehead, clearly distressed. 

"You thought he has here?"

"Yea. But I didn't realize the report said he went MISSING." He paced back and forth "I feel so stupid"

"You're not stupid" she states, not exactly comfortingly but still trying to be helpful "You're just new to this. This is why I don't normally work with newbies." She admits 

"So I’m just a nuisance."

"I didn't say that" Cass states "I mean in some ways, you totally are. But you have real potential."

He sighs "Thanks for the encouragement. I know that's probably difficult for you."

"I don't understand how others do that all the time" Cass chuckles "I can barely do it to you and I actually like you."

"Well, that's a good step." He smiles softly

"Now where would Rena keep your dad." Cass gets back on track "Anywhere nearby that's empty and secure enough?"

"The empty building at the edge of town, the crops that were grown there are no longer grown so now its abandoned." Varian remembered "And that's where the third door leads." 

"See..." Cass pats his shoulder, but it's a bit awkward "You're not stupid at all"

"It worked." Varian stated "You don't have to be nice anymore."

"Oh thank god"

~

"You don't expect me to believe that those reckless experiments did NO HARM. No broken bones, property damage, panic across the village. Anything!?" Rena furiously asked Quirin 

"Only to himself or his stuff" that was a lie. All of those things had happened 

Flynn grabs her shoulder "Rena, asking him won't help. If that happened, maybe we should ask the other villagers." He explains "Maybe they are more willing to rat him out"

Rena smirked, suddenly realizing that he was right. "Well, look who's being the rational one." 

"Don't you dare!" Quirin quickly glared at them "Torture me all you like but you like but you won't hurt them."

Rena turns to him and chuckles "I never mentioned tortured. Can't say that was ever my plan." She pretended like she was hurt "Why would you possibly assume that?"

"Back away from him!" They heard Cass say as she entered from the tunnel entrance.

"Cassie?" Rena looks to her in surprise "How did you get in here the door was being guarded?"

Cass smirked "You messed with the wrong kid"

Rena chucked "Oh, so the twerp is here too? Saving his father?" She got out her sword and moved towards Cass, "Flynn, guard him. Make sure Varian can't get to him. I'll take Cassie."

She quickly attacks but Cass blocks quickly. The two start fighting and the fights leads them into the next room quickly. Flynn watches and follows orders.

Pascal, who was sitting on the nearby table gave Flynn a look. "What? She told me to stay back. Watch for the kid with me, alright?"

As they sat there a rock suddenly flew threw the window. It got close to Flynn but didn't hit him. Quirin smirked when he noticed that the rocks had roots from the outside crops tied to it. 

Flynn gave the rock an odd look but suddenly a purple gas started to escape from the roots. As soon as the entire surrounding area is covered they hear a louder crash and then footsteps.

"He's here!" Flynn states 

Just as the smoke was gone, Flynn quickly turns to realize that not only was Varian inside but he had just unbound Quirin with his sword. 

"Nice job son." He smiles at him "Proud of you."

Varian gets giddy but suddenly remembers where they are.

Flynn quickly gets his sword out and Quirin looks to his son "Got an extra sword?"

"You know I do." He tosses his second sword to him, one he picked up at their house 

"Nice job" 

Flynn suddenly turns to Pascal who shrugs nervously, a sign he's not getting any help from him. Flynn decided to just go for it and went for Quirin, hopefully buying enough time for Pascal to warn Rena that they need to go.

~

As Rena fought Cass she was quickly sent back by a good blow, leaving Cass smirking. Rena also smirks, but not after she sees Pascal run in a panic. 

"Pascal what is it?" She held her sword out in an on-guard position, turning her head to face her best friend. The chameleon does his little charades "What!? He's loose? But..."

"Knew he could do it." Cass said to herself

Rena hears her and quickly realizes her mistake "Varian..." She grits her teeth "This isn't over, Cassie."

"It'll never be" Cass smirks, haven been waiting to say this "You're stuck with me."

This only makes Rena more upset as she goes to run out. "Come on Ryder, we're leaving!"

Ryder quickly runs out if the other room "Thank god." They head out the door as fast as they can, with Pascal on her shoulder. 

Cass takes a sec to breath as they run out. He quickly goes into the other room and sees Varian and Quirin embracing.

"You did a good job." He told him in the hug 

"Thanks dad" Varian was almost surprised he was hearing it

"I told you you would make an excellent guard." He smiles

Cass chimed in "To be fair, we did use his alchemy to save you"

Quirin looked back to his son and nodded "I see. Well, it looks like you HAVE been doing good work in that lab."

Varian rubs his elbow "Yea, but you were right about me needing to do more. I wasn't doing much with it."

"I think I have a solution." Cass smirks

"You think so?" Quirin looks to her 

"That alchemy of his can be weaponized. Probably not properly by most of my men. And let's face it, Varian is not the best at being tough or manly."

"I can be!" Varian protests 

Quirin puts his hand on his son's shoulder "sure you are"

Cass smirked "But I could use a soldier with his skills. And weapons that are unorthodox."

"So it's the best of both worlds." Quirin smiles to his son "A guard AND and an alchemist."

Varian smiles at Cass "You really mean it? It's not exactly protocall."

"Admittedly, sometimes special cases can be made" Cass chuckled "Plus, It'll make you allot less useless." She teased

"I'm in" he says excitedly

"That's exactly the can-do attitude I need." She smiled "I'll get our blacksmith to make you something that can hold your weapons of choice. It just has to be approved by me."

"Don't let him go overboard." Quirin warns "He has been known to cause earthquakes"

"Dad!" He quickly gets flustered "That was one time!" 

~

Rena, Flynn, and Pascal took a huge sigh of relief when they got far enough away and realized Cassandra wasn't following them. 

"She didn't follow us." Flynn said as he looked back on the village they just ran from

"No duh." Rena said, clearly annoyed "She needed to make sure the kid and his father were fine."

"Believe me... They were fine." Flynn says, sure of it by the way they fought together "Glad you called when you did. That kid's father was surprisingly good."

"That mark on his hand" Rena suddenly felt herself saying, the father made her curious. There was something about him. "It seemed oddly familiar, right?"

"I don't even know. Let's just agree to NOT do that again."

Rena was hesitant to agree. She looked back at the town in annoyance. "Flynn, we LOST today. That doesn't happen."

"Everyone loses sometime Blondie, what matters is that we didn't get caught."

She knew she needed that reminder and he was right. She had been used to winning lately, but a loss was something that could be a motivator. But she knew one thing. "No doubt. I am not underestimating those two again."

"Even the..."

"Yes" she interrupts "Even the twerp"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such an enjoyable villain ^_^. 
> 
> Again, check out DisneySketch on Tumblr for some great artwork of these characters. The design for Rena is really what started me (and by extension us) down this rabbit hole.


	4. Apologies to the Crook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real thing to say for this chapter really. Just enjoy

Rena and Flynn believed they had Cass cornered in the forest. Not bringing her little protégé was the first mistake Rena noticed. The odds of two verses one weren't good.

However, when they had her cornered, before Rena could wrap her mind around whatever twisted possibilities she could think of to do with a captured nemesis, Cassandra suddenly smirked. 

"Now Varian!" 

Suddenly from the trees both of them were suddenly ambushed with what seemed to be dark blue balls. But when they got hit they would explode leaving them covered in a substance. One they mistake for water.

"Real mature" Flynn rolled his eyes. 

They both look up to a nearby tree where Varian is sitting up high with a slingshot and a pouch with different color balls. He was already loading two more balls as he shot them. Both of them hitting their targets 

The new balls were bright blue and the emitted a bright blue mist. And when it surrounded Rena and Flynn they soon noticed themselves start to freeze over a bit. A thin layer of ice surrounding them.

"Thanks" Varian smirks "It's called alchemy."

Both crooks end up having a hard time moving from the ice. But before Cass could go for a punch, Rena ends up breaking herself out. She is clearly frustrated "A sniper? Really?"

Cass goes for a hit but Rena dodges and goes to Flynn. 

"Totally should have listened to you about this being a trap." She admits to him

Varian aims another ball at them but Rena swoops Flynn out of the way. As soon as the ice on him melts, Rena puts him down

"It's ridiculous that you're the only one of us with abnormal strength." Flynn complains. But suddenly he is hit by another ball. This one is green but doesn't do anything but hurt allot. "Ow!" 

Cass goes in to attack with her sword but Flynn steps in the way with his own sword. "The kid as a sniper is going to cause a problem" Flynn tells Rena while trying to fight her off.

Rena nods and quickly starts running for the tree. 

Varian backs up as she runs towards his tree seeming like she's going to climb. Not ready for a physical fight with her, he shoots a few green balls, he called the green ones Attack Balls, at her. While they did seem to hurt her, it didn't slow her.

She quickly grabbed onto a low branch of the tree and used it to spring herself farther up and closer to Varian. Almost like she was an acrobat, "What how?"

Rena knew it was eighteen years in a tower pulling similar stunts and carrying hair. But she simply just smirked at him. "I'm unstoppable. That's how."

She jumps to a branch next to his with ease as he nervously grabs his sword to fight, she gets out her frying pan. As the weapons clash, Varian is quickly almost pushed out of a tree, but he catches himself just in time. 

He realizes that he quickly needs to hop to another branch to get further from her. As he does he quickly gets out another attack ball and to trows it at her. However she was prepared and uses her Frying Pan to reflect.

When it bounced off the frying however it hits a branch up above them. Rena doesn't even realize until she leaped to the branch Varian was just on for an attack. But as she does the branch the ball hits falls and crashes on Rena's head, knocking her out. 

Varian notices and instinctively goes to try and stop her from falling off the tree but is too late. 

"Rena!" Flynn shouts, luckily for him he was nearby and put his sword down in order to able to catch her. 

One Flynn catches her Cass takes the opportunity to hold her sword up to them. But Flynn is just staring at Varian from the tree. Glaring at him in anger.

Varian couldn't tell why but he felt so guilty "I'm so sorry" he shouts to him 

Cass looks up to him "Don't apologize Varian, they're criminals."

"But she could've seriously gotten hurt and..."

Suddenly before he finishes Maximus runs in with Pascal on his back, ramming into Cass and sending her away from Flynn.

"Cass!"

"Great timing you two!" Flynn says in relief as he carries Rena and gets on Max's back. "This isn't over, kid"

"It'll never be" Cass states "You're stuck with us."

~

"You let them get away!" Cass yelled at him as they tried to get to the nearby village.

"How was I supposed to know the horse would come out of nowhere and ram into you?"

"We could have made sure we saw him coming if you didn't APOLOGIZE to the CRIMINAL!" 

Varian was quiet at that. He had no clue why he apologized. 

Cass groans "Whatever, I'm going to get a drink. You see if you can find any leads on where they might be."

"But Cass..."

Cass sighs "Varian, I'm mad at you. But I don't want to STAY mad at you. So I suggest you just leave me be right now."

He sighs and decides to take her suggestion. "Yea... Okay"

~

The regulars at the Snuggly Duckling were surprised when Flynn brought in an unconscious Rena. Lance was the first to speak. "She okay?" 

"She had a hard it to the head. She needs some rest."

Attila nods "I'll get the first aid. Better hurry before she ends up like Shorty."

"Why thank you, madam castleton." Was Shorty's response 

As they helped her to a resting area Lance went to talk with Flynn to the side. "Flynn, how did THAT happen?"

"That Varian kid." Flynn states "Apparently he's an excellent sniper. And he uses some real odd ammo."

"Odd"

"Like there was this weird substance he had that covered us in a thin layer of ice. It was... Weird." He admits "We need to do something about that kid." Flynn thinks to himself

"Didn't Rena try that?" Lance states "Didn't work out."

"Rena's approach was to blackmail. Maybe we should persuade the kid a different way." He thinks "We don't want to traumatize him. But... He's not exactly in a position to take any threat seriously."

"So... You have no ideas?"

"None"

~

Varian searched through the market. Asking for any signs of Rena Pilfer or Flynn Rider. Yet nothing. He wondered in which direction they ran off to. But suddenly he bumped into someone. Two people actually. Two girls.

One was short with black hair and one was tall with red hair. "Excuse me..." He said 

P

"Watch where you're going...?" The short one said angrily. 

Varian just sighed and moved over to another person. "Hey, have you happened to see Flynn Rider coming through town?"

The two girls suddenly heard him and went over to him. "You're looking for Flynn Rider?"

Varian looked to the girls oddly. They didn't look much younger than him. 16 maybe. "Yea..."

"So are we... Maybe you can help us find him." The short one asked "We can help you catch him."

Varian shrugged "Why not?" He would've said no if he wasn't so certain that these two were more than they seemed. He was getting used to expecting stuff like that. Plus, he needed help if he was going to catch Flynn and Rena. Plus Cass didn't want to help. "I'm Varian."

"They call me Angry. And my friend here is Red."

~

Flynn and Lance enter the village a little while later. "So you know the plan?"

Lance nodded "Talk to the kid, invite him for lunch and information about you, and convince him to not follow you two."

"There we go!" Flynn pats him on the back but suddenly hides when he seeing Varian walking down the rode. "Go, quickly."

Varian was a bit in front of Red and Angry when Lance pretended to bump into him. "Oh my, I'm so sorry." He states

"It's fine." Varian shrugs it off, recognizing the stranger "You seem familiar."

Lance pretends to recognize him "You're the kid asking questions about Rena Pilfer and Flynn Rider."

"Yea" Varian states "I guess you still don't know anything."

"Well..."

"I'm sure you do" Angry smirked "Huh Lance?"

Lance suddenly looks to the girls and recognizes them. He’s pretty stunned to see them.

"Wait... Lance Strongbow?" Varian said with surprise, and could tell from the shocked expression on his face that it was true. 

"So... Varian..." Angry began, whispering to him "you think maybe we offer him a deal?"

"Like leaving him alone for information about Flynn and Rena?" 

Lance overheard what they thought were whispers, but wasn't and he smirked "Oh geez, guard. Don't arrest me! I'll give you as much information as you want."

Varian looks to him "Okay... Deal" he then turns to Red and Angry "Just the two of us?" 

"What?" Angry seemed angry about that. 

"This is a guard matter, you can help when I need it."

Angry groans "Fine. We'll wait here"

Lance looks at a restaurant right near by "We'll go get food, I'll tell you everything."

As Varian goes with Lance, Red looks to Angry with an odd look. 

"Don't worry" Angry states "We're not giving up just yet"

~

"So YOU'RE Lance Strongbow huh?" Varian said as he sat down with the man. 

"And you're the twerp Rena has been mentioning." Lance states 

"Yep. Thats me." He rolls his eyes, clearly not enjoying that nickname. 

"Look, I have to admit something." Lance sighs "I was actually trying to find you, I got less of information for you and more of advice."

"Advice?" Varian looks at him a bit surprised 

"You're tempting a sleeping giant. Rena is ruthless and you seem like a good kid. You shouldn't have to get hurt."

"I thought you were friends with her?" He seemed surprised 

"I am" Lance nods "But that's how I know. I'm on Rena's good side, and that's a good place to be. But I've seen what happens when people cross her."

"That's why she needs to be stopped" he states "So please tell me what you know."

Lance took a big swing of his drink and sighed "Flynn is my best friend. You have to understand, he was actually planning on retiring. Especially after he stole the tiara... Then..."

"Then what?"

Lance suddenly dazed out, suddenly looking truly ill. Varian quickly became concerned "You okay?"

Lance shakes his head no. Varian notices something off about his drink. "Poison?"

Suddenly Red and Angry enter with a bottle and sit next to Varian. Who quickly figures out it was them. "This is what had to be done." Angry says

"What do you think you're doing?" Varian looks at her furiously 

"I wouldn't, we don't wanna cause a scene" she looks at him seriously "We'll take him to the alleyway, and we'll give him the antidote. But you have to find Flynn Rider first."

"Just Flynn?" 

"Yes" Angry nods "Something we need from him."

"I don't approve of this." Varian states sternly. "Where would I even find him" 

"Ryder sent Strongbow to talk to you. We saw him watching in disguise across the street." She states "You'll notice him when you see him" 

Varian, clearly not pleased about this, agrees and heads out.

~

"Where could those two have gone too" Flynn said watching from across the street in a large disguise. He couldn't see in the building but he hoped things were fine.

"Looking for me" he heard Varian say and he quickly got startled 

Varian had spotted him quickly 

"Kid, what are you...?"

"I'm not here to fight" he states "Lance is in trouble."

Flynn was surprised "You know who he is?"

"And I know he's your best friend" Varian nods "But two girls poisoned him and they want YOU for some reason."

"Two girl?" Flynn thought for a moment. "What do they look like?"

"Teenagers. One's black haired and the other tall one has red hair."

"Red and Angry?"

"Yea... Thats their names." 

Flynn groans "Oh boy... Not now."

"Who are they exactly?"

"Nice try, kid. I'm not telling you." He goes to walk inside "See you next time you try to kill the love of my life"

"I said I'm sorry about that." He calls out

Flynn turns back to him angrily "Why? Why are you sorry if you're still trying to catch us? You know if we get caught we'll be executed, right? So why feel bad?"

"I don't know!" Varian said annoyed "I just am, okay?"

Flynn sighs "let me tell you kid, I was almost executed once. And it sucked. And I'll make damn sure it does not happen to my best friend or the love of my life."

"Okay” Varian says, a bit confused “Why are you telling me this?"

Flynn is clearly hesitant to say, but spits it out "Because you see her as a monster. But you're a good kid. And you remind me of her."

"Remind you of HER? I don't understand."

"Nothing." Flynn turns around again "I'm going to save Lance."

"Fine, but I'm helping. I accidentally got him into this." 

Flynn sighs "Fine. But no attempts to arrest me, got it?"

"Got it"

~

Varian leads Flynn to the alleyway where Lance is knocked out and Red and Angry are waiting for him.

"Give him the antidote, girls.” Flynn says sternly 

“Give us the money you owe him, Flynn.”

“I don’t have the money” 

Angry chuckles “We know who you are, you know. FLYNN RIDER. Partner of the dangerous Rena Pilfer. You must have a bunch.”

“Like I said. I don’t have the money. If you want it you’ll have to take it up with Rena.” Flynn states “And she’s not going to be happy you poisoned her friend.”

“Ha, do you honestly think we’re afraid of her?” Angry states

“Yes” Flynn states plainly “I KNOW you are.”

Angry concedes “Fine, but we’re fearful of the Baron more.”

“Give him the antidote, Angry” Varian tells her “We can help you and stop the Baron.”

“Mind, your own business.” She told him 

“It BECAME my business when you used me to poison him.”

“This is not how cI told you thieves work” Flynn states “We have a moral code.”

“That moral code means jack when you’re dealing with The Baron.” She yells “You should know, based on your girlfriend’s behavior.”

“I don’t like what happened between her and you two, but you can’t give up what I taught you because of it.”

“Anything you had ever taught us means nothing when the leader of the group broke every rule emplaced.” She seemed upset. 

Varian suddenly felt like going, realizing there was dark history here. “I’ll go” he turns to go but Flynn stops him 

“No...” he states “You’re right about it involving you. It didn’t until they dragged you into it. You deserve to hear it.”

“Deserve? Since when do you care about what people deserve, Flynn. Rena never did.” Angry said

“Rena is a different case.” Flynn states 

“No she’s not. She’s just your girlfriend so you’re afraid to stand up to her.” Angry was clearly... well angry 

"This is between you two and Rena." Flynn states "I'll take you to her if you give Lance the antidote. And you can ask her about the money."

"No deal" She crossed her arms "We're not losing the only leverage we have by giving it to him. Rena will have to come here."

"Looks like you got your wish" they heard a voice enter the alleyway. It was Rena.

As soon as Varian saw her, he quickly wanted to get out of that alleyway, but she was blocking the exit.

"Rena?" Flynn was surprised to see "Why aren't you resting?" 

"I got a friend to spit out what you boys were planning. I was feeling better so I came" She then turned to Varian "Well, hello twerp."

"I'll go." Varian says, this time Flynn wasn't going to stop him. But Rena did by blocking his path. 

"Yea... No..." Rena smirked "Not yet you aren't. It seems we never get time to talk when Cassie isn't around."

"I prefer to keep it that way." 

Varian tries to get past her but she simply pushes him back to where Flynn is. "Flynn, hold him till I'm done."

Flynn listens but Varian could tell Flynn wasn't holding on tight.

Rena turned to Red and Angry who both were suddenly nervous. But they stood their bravery stance. 

"Now, you two. I don't like it when people hurt my friends. You two should know that."

"Yea, why should we care?" Angry states "We need that money."

"I heard, so you're WORKING for Baron huh? Not running from him. So he hasn't yet forgiven Flynn huh?" She says, Angry shakes her head no. "Well, looks like we need to show him why he should." She smirked "And maybe while I'm at it, I might as well help two get out of your depth."

"Why should we trust you?" Angry held her ground

"Because I promised you I would. Sure, it was a while ago, but we made that promise. If you end up holding your end of the deal, I'll hold mine."

"You broke all the rules before, what makes us believe we can trust you."

"I don't break promises" she smiles at them "Sure, I'm a bit pissed, but give Lance the antidote, and I'll make sure you have my protection." 

"No lies or deceit?" Angry was thinking about it, she looked to Red, the two girls making a decision non-verbally.

"None whatsoever."

"Fine." Angry nods. Red gives Lance the antidote and he ends up feeling better rather quickly. 

"Lance, get the girls to the base. Tell the guys to look after the girls for us while me and Flynn are gone." She avoids using the words Snuggly Duckling around Varian

Flynn looked to Rena in surprise "You serious about this?"

"Totally." She smirks

Lance nods, still feeling a bit off, nods and heads off followed by the girls. Rena immediately turns her attention to Varian.

"Now for the FUN part." She smirks

Varian struggles and manages to break free of Flynn's grip, but he's quickly caught by Rena who pinned him onto the wall. 

"I still owe you for that fight earlier today" she grimaced, about to punch him

"Rena... Don't... The kid actually felt bad about it." Flynn protests, and Rena stops her fist for a second

"Feeling bad huh?" Rena smirked at him "No wonder Flynn wanted to scare you off. You know all the things I can do to you?" She chuckled 

"Rena, just let him go. I'm sure this works. I'm sure he'll back off and..."

"No." Rena interrupts him "I'm up for a challenge." She turns back to him "I wonder how long it'll take me to break you. Just like every other partner Cassie had before you. I have a feeling I'll need to try something new with you."

She goes to punch again and quickly sees Varian preparing for it and stops again. "No."

She started laughing "I can't break you through something psychical. I mean, I LITERALLY can. But you're not like the others. You're a wimp, it wouldn't have the same satisfaction" she thinks to herself "And scaring you didn't work. Weak yet brave is an odd combo."

She suddenly realizes what she was thinking about. She suddenly let's him go and he drops to the ground. "Psychological isn't it?" She chuckles "Your plan with the water balloons, that little alchemy of yours, you're a genius. THAT'S what makes you different." Ideas started running through her head at how exactly she would break him, though nothing came to mind yet. "I'll figure it out in due time."

She goes to walk away but Varian stands up "Those girls..." He calls out to her and she stops "You care about them"

She laughs and turns back to him "That so hard to believe? Do you honestly think I'm completely heartless. Ruthless, totally. But believe me, I have a heart."

"What is with you?" Varian asked "I don't get it!"

He couldn't tell what it was, but he needed more information. He couldn't find out anything about her past. The woman was a mystery, no way to trace her at all. Or honestly understand at all. And he felt like he needed to know

"Many things I guess" she shrugs "But I don't expect a twerp like you to understand. Till next time." Rena waved as she left. 

Flynn gazed at him for a few seconds. As if he was looking at a dead boy walking. He sighs and then leaves. Leaving Varian simply surprised at the crazy day he just had.


	5. Entering Vardaros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty tame chapter because after this one, things get CRAZY.

Varian smiles as he finishes his adjustments to the armor. He gets a good look at himself in the mirror. He had packed a good amount of sections all over the armor for alchemical serums and his alchemy balls. He also carried around his slingshot and his sword. 

He thought he was ready. But something felt wrong.

He quickly heard Cass come into the room "How'd your meeting with the king go?" He was still making adjustments behind a curtain so she didn't see it yet.

"He agreed to let me take you to Vardaros to track down Rena and Flynn" she states "But you have to understand, out of the Coronan walls, we technically hold no authority. We can't technically arrest them."

"Then what makes you so sure they will come back and just haven't fled."

"Because they've tried this before. Leave Corona for maybe a month and then come right back. Usually worse than before. But this time it seems like they have a mission." Cass states

"Rena seemed pretty set on taking care of this Baron guy. Who ever he is she clearly doesn't like him."

"He's the head crime boss there. Almost like the Vardaros version of her. But he's been doing it for allot longer, and he's more organized."

"Sounds like a bad guy. Feel like Rena would get along swimmingly with him." Varian says with a roll of his eyes 

"Well, there's another thing. Baron is the father to Flynn's ex." Cass explains

"So THAT'S it." It suddenly made sense "I'm guessing the history there isn't so friendly."

"No. And by what you told me, I think it is a high likelihood that Rena intends on killing either of them. If not both." Cass states "Which we can't let happen. Sure, Vardaros is no longer a beautiful city because of him, but if Baron goes, that leaves a vacuum in the city that will cause things to get EVEN WORSE."

"Well..." Varian said as he stepped out from the curtain with the new look. "Good thing i'm all prepared."

Cass looked at him like he was crazy "What the?"

"I was able to pack any alchemy I might need ON MY PERSON. So I'll be able to use it when needed." He smirked proudly "I customized the outfit too"

"Where's the Corona symbol?"

"Oh, I needed to take that off... Long story... You see..."

"Varian, I said something light. And had to be approved by me first." It was clear she was trying to hold in being angry. "When you get a chance, I want that logo BACK ON, you here me?"

Varians sighs "Okay fine, but the helmet needs to go."

Cass was clearly still upset "WHAT?"

"Well, I’m using alchemy do goggles are realistically the better option and i like wearing them on my head." Varian explains "Also, they are my defining trait." He smirked proudly.

"Varian, let's get this clear." Cass said, trying to say it comely but the anger was clearly still there "You BARELY get the privilege of using weapons that aren't protocall. And the only reason you do, is because your skills with ACTUAL weapons are absolutely pathetic and THIS is the only way you're useful!" She got louder as she kept talking. That last part was loud and in his face.

Varian looked up at her in surprise. Cass could quickly tell he was hurt. 

"Ok." He sighs "fine" 

He walked out of the room leaving Cass to her own thoughts 

~

Varian hid in a corner of the castle he usually didn't see people go to. It was right near where the Princess's bedroom would be. But there wasn't any need for it so guards never came around.

He saw Ruddiger run up his leg in concern. And the Raccoon could quickly see that he was crying. 

"Varian?" He heard a deep voice say

It was the king. Varian quickly stood up and stood at attention. He tried to wipe any tears but it wasn't useful. "Sorry your majesty I was just..." He trailed off, not knowing how to finish

"Varian, it's okay. You needed to cry." King Fredric looked over to his daughters would-be room. "This is where I usually go to cry too."

Varian suddenly realized "Oh my. Sorry. I didn't realize... It was just alone and..."

"You don't want people seeing you cry." Fredric finished "I understand that. Varian, you should not feel ashamed for that."

"Why wouldn't I?" He sighs "I'm no real guard. I can't fight. I don't know if i even COULD protect you if needed. I'm a failure."

Fredric puts a hand on the boys shoulder "You know, your father told me how you saved him. How it was YOUR idea that set him free from Rena Pilfer's trap. Not many guards, let alone people, could stand up to her like you did."

"But I can't fight." Varian sighs "How can I serve you if I can't even defend myself?"

"You Varian, are a true man. Not because you can fight, but because you try anyway. More men should be like you." He says "My wife has always told me that being able to cry and clearly talk about your emotions makes for a truly courageous person. I seem to struggle in that. But i think you can do it" he smiles to him "So tell me, what's wrong?"

Varian couldn't believe he was actually saying it "Cass said that I was useless. And... I think she's right."

"She doesn't mean that." He said pretty bluntly

"Huh?"

"Cass leads in a way that is very... Cold. And it can also be very hurtful. But it's also very affective with your typical guards." He explains 

"But I'm not typical"

"Not at all. And that's a good thing." The king states "Though Cass needs to learn how to teach in a different way. She will in time." He says 

"Thanks" Varian takes a deep breath "Thank you your majesty."

"You're a good kid, Varian. You will make a true hero one day." 

~

After cooling down, Cass offered Varian a choice. Either he could bring back the logo and lose the helmet, or vise versa. Varian decided he'd love wearing the symbol of the kingdom on his chest, but mostly just hated the helmet, and the choice was easy.

Varian died down slightly on the over packing but still kept a lot of it, to Cass's dismay. The rest he just carried in a bag. Varian packed a bunch if his alchemy with him but at the end of the say, Cass just ignored it.

The two rode to Vardaros in silence. Varian wanted to say something. He really wanted to tell her everything going on in his head. But he felt it was better to leave it alone. He absolutely adored her and wanted her to like him, but he was also a bit fearful of her. Like all the other guards, but maybe not as much.

He looked down to Ruddiger who was riding right besides him. He sighed and pet his fur, wishing the ride could actually be enjoyable. He wanted to talk and get to know her more, but it wasn't happening.

~

Meanwhile Maximus rode into Vardaros with Rena, Flynn, and Pascal on him. "No worries, Blondie. I know a place we can stay. It's where me and Lance stayed whenever we were here." He states "Which was allot before..."

Flynn looked around, realizing how the place had changed. "I'm sorry, this place used to look alot more... Fun" 

"You kidding?" Rena chuckles "This place looks like a blast! I wanna bash some skulls in."

She excitedly jumps off of Max and goes to run off but he grabs her wrist. "Woah there. Remember, you're the mastermind here. If you intend on taking on Baron we're going to need a plan."

Rena groans "But..." She suddenly thinks about it, realizing that he was right and sighs "Okay fine."

They suddenly heard a few shrieks from nearby "Flynn Rider"

"Oh no!" He suddenly ducks behind Max "Blondie, hide me."

A few girls went up to them. "Are you the legendary Flynn Rider? We're big fans."

Flynn suddenly got up and looked at them oddly "The books?"

"What books?" Another said "We wanted to meet the legendary thief who was always a pain to Quade."

"Sounds like me" Flynn smirks "You girls have good taste in thieves then. I have to tell you, I never disappoint a fan..."

Suddenly Rena had snatched up one of the girls and put a knife to her throat "I suggest you three scram." 

The other two quickly nod and Rena lets go of their friend. The three girls quickly run off as soon as Rena points her knife at them. As soon as they're gone, she smirks and puts it back.

"What the hell, Rena?" Flynn asked her, clearly upset "They were just fans."

"They were getting too clingy" she shrugged 

"They hadn't even touched me."

"You know I don't do well with people messing with my things." She suddenly kisses him and then pulls back "And you, Ryder, are MINE."

Flynn quickly blushed. He wasn't going to argue about THAT. He just wished she'd let him fill his ego a bit more

"Fine, but we should head to the hideout i was talking about. To strategize."

~

Varian lead Cassandra and Ruddiger to an apartment in Vardaros. He looked at the paper his father gave him with an address on it.

He knew his cousin. She was a dark character. Not exactly one he would've chosen to hang around. But Quirin had suggested staying with her during their visit, and Cass didn't know anyone in Vardaros. She barely ever left Corona, like him. Heck, the only reason he knew his cousin was because she made the trip to Corona a few times.

"It's been a while since I've seen my cousin. And I've never actually been to her place. But she's a bit..." Varian tried to warn her as he knocked on the door

Suddenly an axe flies out of her window and into the street. Suddenly shocking Varian. "Edgy" Varian rolls his eyes

Cass smirks "I think I might like this girl"

The door opens and a girl maybe only a few years older than Varian answers. She wasn't giving him the most pleasant of looks. "...Varian"

"... Vex"

"I see you only got slightly taller." She states 

"I see you didn't change at all." 

Vex stood there with her arms crossed "You wanna stay here until you leave Vardaros huh? Typical family. Mooching off of me" she rolled her eyes

"I'm not trying to mooch!" Varian protested

Cass chimes in "It was his father's idea and I told him to take it."

Vex chuckled when looking at Cass then at their uniforms "Became a guard to impress your girlfriend huh?"

Varian quickly blushed "She's not my girlfriend!" Vex could tell however by the look on his face that he wanted her to be. "This is Cassandra. My BOSS" he specified BOSS to make sure she knew not to try and embarrass him.

Vex rolls her eyes "Whatever, you can stay. I have a room I don't use anyway. ONE room." She says sternly.

"That's impressive for someone living in Vardaros" Cass questions 

Vex chuckles "Yea. Wasn't technically mine at first. It's kind of survival of the fittest here. And boy do I know how to survive."

"She claims to sell weapons but in actuality she's a conman." Varian rolls his eyes

"HEY!" Vex protests "ConWOMAN. Get it right, buckteeth."

Cass chuckles "Buckteeth?"

Varian rolls his eyes. "Wanna just get to work?"

Cass smirks at him "Eagar now, are we?"

"Hey Cass, did Varian ever tell you about his first experiment?"

Varian quickly protests "Not another word, pigtails! You swore you'd never bring that up again!"

Vex chuckles "Geez, calm down buckteeth."

~ 

Varian mumbles to himself in annoyance as he and Cass walk through the city.

"I didn't know something COULD annoy you?" Cass chuckles "Guess relatives do that huh?"

"Yea" Varian rolls his eyes a bit "Can we just look for Rena and Flynn?"

They suddenly hear a voice coming from nearby "Cassie? That you?"

Cass rolls her eyes as well "Found her."

Suddenly they turn around to see Rena walking towards them. "so you DID follow me here?"

Both Cass and Varian get ready to fight but Rena just smirks.

"Oh come on," she chuckles "What are you going to do? You have no jurisdiction here Cassie. You two are on MY turf now."

They both realize that she has a point. But they are still on guard

Rena just rolls her eyes "Can't you two lighten up? We're in VARDAROS. City of fun, games, and lots of crime to be had"

Flynn finally catches up to her only to notice Cass and Varian. "Oh... Cass... Varian" He sighs "Of course you guys are here."

"Don't worry... They were just going." Rena smirks at them "You have nothing to achieve here anyway."

Varian heard Vex calling from nearby "Hey buckteeth, you forgot to unpack."

"Not now Vex!" 

As Vex got to the scene she noticed the two guards in attack mode facing two people. One of the faces she immediately recognize.

"Oh my god" she said looking at them "I'm a huge fan."

Rena rolled her eyes "another Flynn Ryder fan girl huh?" 

"What? No!" She states quickly "I mean, you're RENA PILFER! Queen of Thieves! You are my IDOL!"

"What?" Came out of all four of them

Rena suddenly smirks "Well, it's a pleasure to meet a fan."

Flynn rolls his eyes. So SHE can have a fan but his fans are TOO CLINGY. "You know, that technically makes me the king?"

Vex shrugs "You're more the nave."

"THE NAVE!!!"

"Nah, more like the jester" Rena smirks and kisses his cheek "Because he can always make me laugh"

Flynn sighs "Fine... I'll take it."

Varian silently acknowledges that that was adorable. But is prepared to fight. "Vex, she's a criminal!"

"She's our enemy!" Cass adds 

Vex shrugs "It's hard to find someone in Vardaros who isn't a criminal. Plus, she's cool."

"Why THANK YOU" Rena smiled happily "Someone gets it. Man, I love this city."

"What do you want here, Rena?" Cass asks her, knowing she has a reason. Rena tended to have an ulterior motive. She didn't believe that what Varian told her was the full story.

Rena chuckles "Didn't the twerp tell you?"

"I doubt you'd be sticking your neck out for just two little girls." Cass glares on her "What's your ACTUAL motive?"

"Believe it, Cassie. I help the people who help me."

"Help you... You mean by poisoning your friend?" Varian states 

"Oh come on, you were there, twerp." She smirked "You know the relationship is complicated" 

Vex chuckles "Wow. You're right. He IS a twerp."

"Hey! I'm taller than you!" Varian protests "Don't call me twerp!" 

Rena chuckles "I'm flattered I pass your test, twerp."

Varian just ends up glaring at Rena "That doesn't mean I like it from you!"

Cass puts her hand on Varian's shoulder "Let's just go." She looks to Rena "We are keeping an eye on you."

Rena laughs "Awwww. What? You don't trust me?" Both Cass and Varian give her a glare. But Rena just shrugs and turns to Vex "Come find me if you wanna know more about how awesome i am" 

Rena goes to walk away and Flynn follows, rolling his eyes "I thought I was supposed to be the one with the ego."

When they were out of sight Varian turns to Vex, clearly annoyed "What was that?"

"What?" She shrugged

"She's our enemy, and you're A FAN of her." Varian says 

"Aren't you a fan of Flynn Rider?"

"Was one." Varian corrects "What would happen if it was me or her, Vex?" 

Vex gets a chuckle from this "Wow, you really underestimate how much I care about you."

Varian suddenly gets annoyed and storms off.

~

Cass finds Varian looking at a statue. One that had been decaying. He was analyzing it. "I was told about this guy. I think they called him Quade. Don't know what happened to him." He stated

"You don't need to research EVERYTHING, you know."

"Why not? Apparently my intelligence is the only thing i'm useful for." He sighs. There wasn't any hint of anger towards her. Just hurt. Which actually made her feel worse.

"Look, I MIGHT have been out of line when saying that, it's just you're so... Not what I'm used to." She sighs

"I'm really trying. Can't you see that?"

"Yea... I do... You're just frustrating." She sighs 

Varian thought about. Not many of this actions honestly proved he was capable. He seriously messed up twice already. 

"I was his fan, Cass. Do I even have a right to be upset at her?" Varian suddenly switched gears to Vex which surprised Cass. Cass realized that his mistake on his first mission was probably still affecting him.

"You TOTALLY do. If it was between me or Flynn beforehand. Who would you have chosen?"

"You." Varian sighs

"Exactly. That's why you're not a hypocrite for being mad. Do you think she'd choose the same thing?"

"Wow." Varian chuckles "Never took you as the wise type"

"Oh god no" Cass smirks "I'm just good at getting angry at people. You can say i'm an expert. How about we get you a drink? It's what I do."

"You sure about that?" 

"Relatives are a pain. Trust me, you need it." She chuckled 

Varian suddenly took a good look at the statue and then back at her "Yeah... Sure why not."


	6. Varietty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rena's unorthadox plan to confront the Baron puts Varian into A TINY BIT of danger. *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two of a rather odd subplot. But one that was a blast to write for. 
> 
> Sorry it's been a while since my last upload. Life right lol? Well, i got some stuff i wanna get done before new episodes come out in a little bit. With this story and with SDatA. So look out for those. But since this seems to be my most enjoyed story, so ya'll are getting some more.
> 
> Thanks once again to DisneySketch on Tumblr. We make a killer team and she helped me with allot of the silly ideas in these two chapters. And i mean SILLY. As always check out her stuff, she just posted a really good Voltron animatic she worked hard on. So check it out after you're done here.

Rena followed Cass and Varian to a house on the cliff, secluded from any other part of the city. She had kept her location hidden and was curious as where they were going. Flynn had told her it was a bad idea to focus on them, and that she should be focusing on her plan about the Baron. But she couldn't resist.

"I'm not sure about this." Cass tells him "He's supposedly been out of the game for years."

"That's why we need to inspire him!" Varian said "With our help he'll be able to make this city great again!" 

"And are you sure this is Quade's house?" Cass asked

"Sure of it." He said "The bar thug seemed trustworthy." Cass gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, I know how that SOUNDS but I totally got this."

Rena rolled her eyes. Was that his ACTUAL plan. How stupid. Like a man who had been retired for years would want to come out of retirement to fight for the city like that. Only a complete idiot would try that.

Varian knocked knocked on the door "Um, Mr. Quade. You in there."

Someone peered through the hole in the door "Whos there?"

"Hi..." He started "My name is Varian and..."

The hole was immediately shut and he could hear the lock of the door. 

"Oh come on, please." Varian asked. 

Cass suddenly groans. She was getting impatient so she started banging on the door "I swear if you don't open RIGHT NOW..."

Suddenly the door opened and Quade looked at the two of them with an annoyed look. "3 minutes"

Case and Varian went in and Rena was left outside. She groaned, annoyed she couldn't tell what they were doing. But after three minutes Quade was escorting them out. Rena could tell their plan wasn't working and she chuckled to herself. 

Varian suddenly looked to a garden that Quade had and then back to Quade "Your flowers aren't growing so well."

"Yea... So?"

Varian looks to him and smiles "I can fix that. I have a growth serum." He gets out one of the viles from his bag and drips it onto the flowers. "All you have to do is water them. Because it's effects are only temporary otherwise."

Quade looks to his flowers that were quickly starting to bloom. "Oh... Thank you." Suddenly a whole bunch of bees see the flowers and go over to it. "Wow. My friends seem to really like them."

"It's not a problem." Varian smiles but then heads off, assuming that Quade's answer was still the same.

~

Rena returns to the hideout with a huge smirk. Flynn quickly sees that she's excited and looks to her. "What's with you, Blondie?"

"I just figured out how I'm going to take on Baron" she smirked "And BOY is it going to be fun."

Flynn smirks “Okay... shoot”

“The twerp has a growth serum he used on some flowers.” She smirks “If I can get ahold of that, taking care of Baron will be piece of cake!” 

Flynn looks at her a bit surprised “We don’t know if that’d even work on you. And we’re trying to get him to relieve mine and Red and Angry’s debts. Not murder the guy.”

“Yea, But threatening to squish him would definitely coerce him to do so.”

“This plan is crazy. You’re clearly just fantasizing about being a giant when it’s totally unrealistic and...” Flynn rolls his eyes before realizing something “And I’m not going to have a choice here am I?”

“Nope” She smirks “Just IMAGINE IT. I'll get exactly what I want from Baron with Varian's own nerdy alchemy stuff. It'll be PERFECT."

"It'll be insane."

"Just trust me, alright?" She says, quickly grabbing at his hands lovingly "Don't you think it'd be awesome to have your girlfriend be giant?"

Flynn sighs "I mean, I GUESS it sounds cool. But please, don't just rush into this without thinking. We don't wanna cause TOO much trouble."

"I'll do what I can." Rena states "But I think we'll need some help"

~

Vex walks into the room in her place that Varian and Cass were staying in. He had set up a table where he was working on some formulas and she chuckled "You're working on alchemy. Right now?"

"Yea. Just running some test." He explained, but for the most part he was ignoring her. Doing alchemy experiments was a good way to work through things in his head. "Can you take your Judgement and pass it on to someone else? Because I don't care."

"Fine." She shrugs "But Cassie needs you outside."

"She doesn't like Cassie" Varian corrected her and got up "It's Cassandra." He quickly went to walk out. 

"Your welcome" Vex rolls her eyes 

Varian stops walking for a second and sighs "Thank you Vex"

~

Cass was outside training on a dummy. It was the perfect way for her to clear her brain and come up with a good plan. But she was suddenly surprised when Varian shows up. "You needed to see me?"

"No." She states

"Actually I did." They both turn around to see Flynn Ryder leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Nave of Thieves?" Varian responded, clearly to get under his skin 

"I'M NOT A NAVE!" He takes a deep breath. "No, I came here because I think i have a proposition you two would be in for."

Varian was going to protest but Cass seemed to be interesting on what he was saying, so he didn't. 

"What?" She asked

"You two think she's going to try and kill the Baron and his daughter right?" Flynn asks "I'm sure you know about my history with the two."

"Yes. I'm aware." Varian states 

"And yea, that's what we think."

"Well, that's exactly what she's planning." Flynn admits "And honestly, I don't wanna see that happen."

"You think it's too far?"

"I'm in the game for the thrill of the chase. While Rena does like that, she's a bit more ruthless and is fine with killing if it suits her goal. Last time we were here, she killed one of Baron's best men"

He knew part of that was the truth, but hoped part of it wasn't as true as he believed.

"And you want us to stop her from doing that? How?" Cass questioned 

"By getting to Baron first. If I can get Baron to drop the debts than Rena won't need to act. But I'm going to need help." 

Varian looks at Cassandra "Knowing you, I get the feeling you don't trust that."

"No. I don't." She admits "But it's our best option." She turns to Flynn "We're in."

Vex was nearby as she watched Cass and Varian walk off with Flynn. Varian had forgotten to grab some of his alchemy which amused her. 

Suddenly Rena appeared as soon as those three were out of sight. And she went up to Vex. "Nice job." She smirked 

"It's always a pleasure to help the queen of thieves. I'll show you where buckteeth was just doing experiments."

~

Vex showed Rena to the room the two were staying in. Rena looked around and got a good look at the viles. "Which one is it?" She says to herself. She then turns to Vex "Make sure Cassie and the twerp are distracted alright?" Vex nods and goes out.

She spotted a bluish green bottle that she figured was probably it. That's what she remembered it looking like. But she was hesitant. Flynn made a point that she didn't know what it'd do to her.

However, she suddenly heard the sound of the door opening. "You don't need that alchemy of yours." She heard Vex saying 

"If I'm going to confront the Baron, yes I do." It was Varian's voice. But before Rena had a chance to relax, Varian had already saw her. 

Rena felt awkward but decided to hide it and just go for it "Why hello, twerp."

He suddenly looked surprised and shocked. And he quickly looked to the serum she had. "Why do you have my shrink serum?"

Rena got a good look to the serum and smirked. "Shrink serum huh?" He suddenly realized he shouldn't have said what it was to her. "Oh this is TOO GOOD." She suddenly opened it and before Varian could dodge she had already splashed it on him. 

Allot like how the growth serum worked, this serum acted fast and quickly shrunk him to the size of a small doll.

"Rena, you sure that was smart?" Rena just realized that Vex saw the whole thing.

"Eh, he'll be fine. So keep Cassie busy, tell her the twerp is busy with something." She told her 

Vex looked down to her cousin who was still in shock about his new surroundings. She sighed, looking back to her and shrugged "Yea sure... On it" it was awkward but she decided to do as she said and left.

Rena suddenly noticed Varian trying to run off and chuckled "Oh no you don't." She put her foot in front of his path and he tripped over it, falling to the ground. She smirked and repositioned her barefoot over him, like she was going to slowly crush him, but after a he was trapped enough that he wasn't going to get out, she stopped adding pressure.

Varian quickly tried to escape by trying to push her foot off him. It was no use. He could hear her laugh echo loudly. He figured since he was so tiny. 

"You want out twerp?" She grimaced "Then go right ahead and kiss my foot." She said but she quickly realized he wasn't "You know, I don't wear shoes right? Like ever. So it's probably terrible down there."

He struggled against her foot more to no use. 

"Oh come on, just do it. Unless you wanna become a blood stain." She teased and pushed a bit harder

Realizing he had no choice, Varian does as she says. Rena quickly laughs, realizing that the tiny peck was so small.

"Well, a deal's a deal." She smirks and lifts her foot off of him.

He quickly runs off again but she doesn't waste any time and goes to pick him up. Even though he tried to run he was too small to get away from her.

Varian felt her grip around him and panicked. Though she wasn't being rough, it was clear she wasn't being gentle either. He suddenly felt her grip on him untighten as she brought him close enough to her face to get a good look.

She grinned down on him mischievously "Not so tough now, are we twerp?" She taunted

"Let me down and change me back!" He yelled out. He was pretty sure she wouldn't, she was his enemy and a ruthless criminal after all, but he had to try. 

She quickly pretended like she couldn't hear him. "What? What's that? You're going to have to speak up, I don't speak twerp-ish."

"I know you heard me!"

Rena pretends to consider it. "Hmmm. How about...? No!" She smirks and brings him up closer to her face "How about I just eat you whole instead."

She opens her mouth and pretends to lower him in. She had no intention to actually do it but he clearly thought she did because he quickly struggled. She got a good lick of his uniform and pulled him out. "Ewww. You taste like metal."

"I'm wearing a Uniform!" He yells “How did you think that was a good idea?”

She suddenly smirks "Then I guess I need to get that off of you" He quickly starts to struggle more and she just laughs. "I'm kidding. I'm not going to KILL you."

He looks at her oddly. "You're not?"

"Nah, I'm not a killer." She shrugs, placing him down on a table that was completely bare "At least... Not normally" she smirked to him and gave him a chill. 

She rested her arm on the table, trying to decide her next course of action. Varian quickly examines the edges of the table to see if he could make an escape. It did not seem likely. Any attempt would have him falling to his death.

She tapped her finger thinking about it. And Varian sighed "Are you going to let me go then?"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, buddy." Rena laughed "Not till I'm done having my fun." She thinks for a second. "However, just so i know, you have an antidote for your little... Condition?" She chuckled at her wording.

"Yea of course. It's the red one with an A on it."

"Perfect" Rena smirked and picked up the vile he was talking about. She quickly stuffed it into her pouch. "I'll hold onto THIS." 

"Hey! That's mine!"

She looked at him with the look a cat would give to a mouse "And now, YOU'RE mine. So i guess it's mine by Proxy." She shrugged and smirked at him "For the time being at least. A little insurance you won't try to run off, little guy." 

She playfully patted his head with a finger and he just pouted. 

"Now, what i need now is that growth serum?" She reexamines the viles 

"The growth serum?" Varian suddenly dropped his pout when he realized that's what she was after the whole time. 

She chuckles "I saw what you did to Quade's plants. I know you have it."

"That's not meant for people. It could drive you mad." Varian protests "I don't know if it'd even work."

"Well, tell me where it is and we'll find out together" she smirks "It'll be our little experiment" 

~

Cass is on guard when walking through the streets with Vex and Flynn. She absolutely disliked Flynn so that wasn't new, but Vex she still couldn't get a read on and it made her uneasy. 

They suddenly heard a voice call out "Well hello Rider"

Flynn was quickly on guard when he realized who it was "No... It can't be." The big man before them stood in a suit that didn't show his face in the slightest. Flynn recognized him "The collector?"

"Who's this guy?" Cass asked

"The guy who made Quade quit."

"How about we just give up now, huh Rider?" The man states "You think you can honestly take me?"

Cass quickly attacked "No... But i can!" 

The Collector dodges and hits back. Flynn, realizing he has to fight back does the same. So for the first time, Flynn and Cass are actually fighting on the same side. But Vex just sees this and gets nervous. 

"Leave him alone Cassandra!" She yells "He's only after Flynn!"

"Oh no... She's a target too. The Baron wants both of them."

"What?" Cass says surprised but is immediately hit and sent crashing back.

Vex sees this and nervously starts to run away. "I'll be back... I promise..."

~

"Come on, just do it already!" Rena had Varian on a table and she watched him, wanting some entertainment

Varian sat there and turned away from her. Bad enough that she shrunk him down. But he wasn't getting him to play her twisted game. Especially since he knew what she could do if she won.

But his pouts didn't deter her from having her fun. "Awww. Why so pouty?" She teased him and poked the tiny boy gently "You don't wanna play anymore?" She grinned and laughed. She decided to try and tempt him "Come on! Hey, Varian! Varian! Twerp!" She quickly went to pretending to be nice "oh, little pal... Buddy? Tweety?"

"What!" He finally gave up and yelled in annoyance

She howled in laughter "Tweety, huh? Thats what got you?" She laughs "Why don't you sing a song for me? I'd like a song. Sing for me."

 

"No! I refuse to SING for you."

She poked Varian hard "Listen twerp, you are officially mine so i suggest you do as i say or i'll just feed you to the strays."

"No... I'm done with your twisted games!"

She laughs "You're done, twerp, when i say you're done."

Suddenly there was a loud sound of Vex rushing in nervously.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Rena asked her

"It's Flynn and Cass. They were taken by The Collector." 

Rena's eyes widened. Flynn had told her of him before. But it had been years since his last sighting. "Baron must have known i was coming."

Varian rolls his eyes "You tend to make your presence very known." Rena gave him a glare but he was far more amused at it than scared.

"Okay games over, you better tell me where the serum is NOW." She glared at the boy she shrunk

"Why? So you can start rampaging around the city?"

"Mostly to save the love of my life" she states "But yea... That too."

"No deal!"

Rena grit her teeth "Don't be an idiot Varian, i can save Cass too."

"Why would you?"

She smirked "Because I'd hate it if she died and it wasn't by my hand." Varian turns his head away and Rena sighs "I promise... I won't harm her while I'm big okay? I'll even save her."

"You don't even know how it works!"

"Well then if goes wrong then that's mostly my problem, not yours"

Varian sighs and points to it "Your funeral i guess. It's only temporary."

"I already knew that." She smirks "Not like I'd want to be big FOREVER. Just enough time for me to have my fun"

~

Back in the spot where Cass and Flynn confronted the Collector, Rena, Varian, and Vex looked at the scene that looked like there was a struggle. Varian was held in Rena's fist and she held on tight.

"So they got to them" Rena grit her teeth "Baron's going to pay." She handed Varian to his cousin "Hold on to him for me."

"Put me back to normal!" Varian shouted "You have what you want" 

Rena chuckles "Nah, it's funner this way." She took the sip of the serum, realizing the taste was horrid. "Yuk!"

Vex stepped a few feet back from Rena. They could see something quickly starting to happen to her.

Varian was pretty sure this was a bad idea, but what choice did he have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. 
> 
> Honestly, a size changing storyline wouldve fit well into season one of tangled. A giant Raps would be fun to see, perhaps a mishap from Varian's alchemy. And OH BOY would Cass be angry. But knowing Raps she'd probably enjoy it and use the opportunity to help people.
> 
> Too bad i can't say the same about Rena.


	7. The Big Promblem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rena has her fun, but at what expense? Cass learns more about Baron's history with her nemesis. Varian and his cousin start to get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cluster-bunch of crazy and weird plotpoints. Mostly just supposed to be a silly sidestory. Except for a few story beats. So pay attention.

Cass and Flynn were brought to the Baron in binds. "Rider... Your girlfriend has been causing me a lot of trouble." He began

"Yea... She does that" Flynn smirked "Seems i have a thing for dangerous woman."

"You can say that again." They heard a voice coming from nearby. It was who he thought it was. Stalyan walked over to them with a smirk.

Flynn gulped "Stalyan! See you got tighter ropes. You always did enjoy seeing me bound." 

She promptly kicks him and he falls over. Yet he’s not ashamed at all. Cass chuckled a bit. "Always had a feeling you were whipped, Ryder."

Baron smirked at Cassandra "And you... It's a pleasure to meet the biggest thorn in the side to the biggest thorn in my side."

"Doesn't that mean we're friends."

"You see, not exactly. I don't want Coronan influence here. So you, madam, need to go." He states 

Cass shrugs "Nah, i'm good."

"What?"

"I said no. You think you can hold me for long? I have allies you know."

"Cassandra... Don't tempt him" Flynn grit his teeth

"He makes a point... Cassandra." Baron smirked "If you know what happened last time those two were here, you'd know i have a reason to be VERY angry."

"I'm interested to find out" Cass states, suddenly curious

~

Five years ago

"Ladies, Ladies!" Flynn said, being pulled both ways by two attractive woman who have him bound in ropes would have normally been a dream. But the situation definitely showed why he prefered one to win this tug-o-war.

Luckily Rena's years of having long hair made her excellent at using rope. Which Stalyan had no idea when she tied him up with the intent of marrying him. Flynn was very thankful for this.

"I wanna play" was Lance's reaction. Baron poisoning him was a low of lows, even for him. And they only had a little bit to save him. 

Luckily Rena came to the rescue with a group of pub thugs who were fighting Baron's men. And this was exactly why Flynn knew he loved her. But they didn't have too long to save Lance.

Rena had clearly had enough. She was holding back to not risk hurting Flynn. But no one messed with her man like that and she used almost all her strength, pulling him towards her with a force and away from Stalyan. 

"Thank god. Thought you'd never come." Flynn smirked as she caught him in her arms. An impressive feat of a girl of her height.

She smirked "You know I'd never leave you hanging." She quickly used her knife to cut him out and he got up ready to fight. 

"Baron has the antidote to save Lance." He alerts quickly 

"Cool. You go get it. I'll handle your ex."

"Sure thing... McBloodpuncher" he teased

She pouted "You know about that?" 

"That is such a YOU move Blondie. That's why i love it." Rena hands him her sword and he quickly runs to fight Baron.

Meanwhile Stalyan has already drawing her sword ready to fight the coronan criminal. "There's only room for one criminal mastermind girlfriend in Flynn's life"

"Yea... Me" she smirked as she drew her frying pan and the two delivered blows.

"Let my best friend go!" Flynn shouted as he fights Baron 

"You backstabbing little brat. I'll never forgive you for what you did to my daughter."

"News flash, she kind of had it coming. Didn’t exactly see that marriage working out" 

After a few clashes of sword, Baron ends up overpowering him but as he's about to strike while he's down, Pascal quickly jumps on his face distracting him.

"Nice job Pascal!" Flynn gets up

Suddenly the fight between Rena and Stalyan comes to a halt when Rena disarms her opponent with her frying pan. Getting Stalyan furious. "No! It's not possible! You're some stupid skank, you think Flynn actually cares about you." 

Rena clenched her fists "What?"

Stalyan noticed a crossbow on the ground leftover from the fight between her father's men and the pub thugs. She quickly reaches and grabs it, aiming at Rena. "He's a thief, you idiot. You're just his plaything. The girl that he's dating for fun. You think you're honestly ruthless enough to control a man like that?"

Rena gives her a deadpan look "Flynn may be a thief..." She suddenly throws her frying pan and gets her in the face, causing her quickly be sent back and hitting the ground and letting go of the crossbow. She grabs the bow and aims it at her on the ground "but i'm a far worse of a criminal than he'll ever be. So don't worry, your little boytoy is in good hands now." Rena goes to shoot her but instead kicks her in head, knocking her out. "Much more satisfying"

Pascal finally jumps off Baron but the moment of composure he gets is quickly interrupted as Maximus rams into him at full speed knocking him to the wall. 

Flynn smirks and quickly gets the antidote off him. "I'll take THAT" 

Baron, barely able to get up, calls out "Weasel!"

Suddenly out of the bushes, the man Flynn recognized as Anthony the Weasel showed his face. A crossbow aimed at Lance.

"Lance!" Both Flynn and Rena shouted in concern

Baron smirked "Our backup plan, just in case the stories we heard of Rena Pilfer's strength were true. Take one more move and Strongbow is dead." The two do as he says, soon followed by the rest of the company. But as soon as Baron notices his daughter unconscious on the floor, his mind is changed. "Change of plans, shoot him Weasel." 

"No!" Flynn shouted.

Time suddenly slowed for Flynn as Weasel smirked and was clearly about to gleefully shoot. He ran, he couldn't let this happen. Not to Lance. Not to the person who was there his whole life. The person aside from Rena that he cared about the most. He ran but there was no way he was going to realistically make it.

But as soon as Weasel went to shoot his crossbow, another one was fired first. This one shooting Weasel straight in the head, instantly killing him. 

The whole place looked over to who fired it. It was Rena. Only the people who knew Rena were honestly shocked. The others were just surprised to see the hardened criminal shaking in horror after what just happened. 

Flynn gasps quietly "Rapunzel... No..." He wasn't heard by anyone but himself. 

Rena looked as if she was about to cry, but instead she charged straight for Baron. Whacking him hard repeatedly with her frying pan. "Lance is my friend! I'm going to kill you you..." Before she could finish Flynn, Max, and Pascal were holding her back from the bloody wreck of a man. Rena was in tears, bawling.

"Rena... Please..." 

She glared at him "Go save your best friend... I'll be fine!"

Flynn handed the antidote to Max who could give it to Lance. "No I'm staying with you. Lance will be fine."

All conscious people there just watched the scene in awe and/or confusion. To stunned to move.

~

Baron got closer to Flynn and Cass and showed off all his scars. "THESE are from her. We spent FIVE YEARS recovering our assets and we're barely holding on to those!"

Stalyan glared at Flynn. But he just smirked back. "Come on, you two can't stay mad at me? Right?"

"Do you honestly think i still want you back? You and that PSYCHO Rena Pilfer RUINED OUR LIVES."

Cass suddenly found herself hysterically laughing

"What's so funny!" Stalyan hissed.

"Join the club, you two. If i had a dollar for every life SHE ruined, I'd have ALMOST enough money to pay off anything they stole." Cass chuckles

"Okay that's it!" Flynn growled "Do what you want to me. But don't you DARE speak ill of her."

It was Stalyan's turn to laugh "Wow she really has you on a leash huh? Amazing. I thought i was the only one with that effect. Face it Ryder, your girlfriend is just a cruel manipulative bitch who only cares about herself. Or so the stories say."

Flynn gave her a bitter look "shows what you know." 

Baron smirked "Stalyan darling, release Cassandra please. I have a deal for her."

Stalyan listened and untied her. 

"What's this deal?"

Baron goes up to her and hands her a crossbow. "Strike Ryder. I want him to die and Pilfer to suffer. And i believe you're the person to do it"

"And why do you think that?"

"Isn't it clear? She hurt you and your family just as much as she did ours. And it'll be fitting for it to be done by her nemesis, the woman she views as her greatest threat."

"You realize that this time, she'll kill you if he dies." She states "I could just say i was forced. Not that i wouldn't want to." She smirks down on him

"Oh trust me, we'll be fine." 

Cass smirks, aiming the crossbow right at Flynn. "Oh this is too perfect." She almost looks menacing as Flynn looked up at her. But she suddenly turned and pointed it towards Stalyan "You know the thing is, i might have a bit of an ego to fill. I wanna CAPTURE Ryder. Not kill him. I'll leave that up to Corona to decide his fate. Because he's my captive now"

"I mean duh she was going to do that. She’s the GOOD GUY" Flynn sighed "Did you two prepare ANY other crossbows?" 

Baron and Stalyan both nod no. Flynn would've facepalmed if he could. “We were running low on funds”

Cass smirks "Now if you excuse me, i'll be taking my captive to-go thank you very much."

There's suddenly a huge earthquake that shakes the ground "what the."

As soon as another happen, Flynn quickly smirks. "Sounds like my knight in shining armor to me. Seems like the plan worked."

Cass glared at him "What PLAN!?"

"You'll see"

~

Back in Vex's apartment, she quickly runs in and goes to Varian's lab materials. She has Varian in her hand as she places him on the table. Another earthquake is felt, making her only go faster. "Vex what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to turn you back." She states as she searched through for any sign of an antidote. 

"I thought you were working with HER." Varian pouted

"Look, Rena is WAY COOL. And i totally like her. But you're my cousin and i do prefer if you don't become her personal trophy okay?"

"You really mean it?"

Vex sighs "Yes buckteeth. You're family and i for some reason care about you. It's stupid and i don't like it. But i do."

"Good enough." He shrugs "but Rena put the antidote in her bag"

Vex facepalms "Which she had when she grew!"

"Let's just hope she's not causing too much chaos."

~

Vardaros was mostly built into a canyon. And admittedly, Rena didn't exact realize that when taking the potion. But she didn't care. She was having too much fun. Crooks would run when seeing the giant woman strolling through the streets, others would hide. But nobody could've truly gotten away from her. It was rush of ego-boosting power than Rena couldn't get enough of. 

The only downside was that Vardaros was built so narrowly that Rena would sometimes have to maneuver to get anywhere. She ran into plenty of clothes lines but they were more nuisances than anything else. She had a goal, and a time limit to get it done in. 

One idiot tried to fight her. Clearly some manly brute. But she just knocked him over with ease. He crashed into a wall unconscious. Or so she hoped he was.

A few people she purposely acted like she was going to step on. She went slow enough so they could get out if the way before her barefoot landed. She didn't want then dead, and honestly, them fearing for their lives was just enough to entertain her. 

"Now where would Baron's new hideout be?" She thinks to herself and suddenly notices a man glaring at her from a window in complete shock and smirked. She reached in and grabbed him "You don't happen to know where the Baron is, do you?"

~ 

"Ryder, what are you planning!?" Cass aimed the crossbow back at him "How is that happening?"

"Why don't you ask your assistant?" He smirked

"WHAT IS SHE DOING TO VARIAN!" She growled at him 

He shrugged "I don't know if he's even with her honestly. Probably is." He chuckles as another earthquake is felt and some debris from the canyon falls nearby. Cass clearly notices.

"Whatever this is... It's dangerous. I thought you were THE SANE ONE." 

"You know" he began "Based on the way you've been talking about her, I'm starting to see things her way." He smirks 

Stalyan suddenly kicks him down. "You're going to get us killed! Is that what you want? She's a psycho!"

Flynn glares at her "No. You have her wrong. Rena has treated me better than YOU ever have. You are selfish, manipulative, and you only cared about me for the criminal status. You were a horrible girlfriend and i only stayed because i was afraid of you. But i'm not anymore."

Stalyan took a second to take it in, gasping. But she suddenly grit her teeth and punched him directly in the face. Not stopping. "You should be, you worthless piece of shit!"

Cass suddenly grabbed Stalyan's shoulder and as soon as she turned around Cass punched her in the face. Hard. Enough to knock her out in one hit and Cass just smirked. 

Baron immediately got up from his seat, grabbing his sword, ready to fight. But before he could do anything Cass aimed the crossbow at the unconscious Stalyan. "One more step and she's dead."

Baron froze. Right where Cass needed him. 

Flynn looked up at Cass in surprise. "You helped me?" 

Cass sighed "I still don't like you. But it's pretty clear that you were the victim here. Even if you're a criminal, I have code i live by."

Flynn smirked "Well thank you."

Cass didn't speak as they heard a much louder earthquake. Falling debris barrages Cass and she can barely see for a moment. Enough time for a figure to grab her and throw her several yards away.

Getting her sight back, Cass notices that the Collector has made his return.

"Very good" Baron smirked "Kill them!"

"I wouldn't if i were you" they heard a loud voice saying. 

They suddenly turn to see Rena, but she's 50 feet tall. Everyone there is shocked with exception of Flynn who starts laughing. "It's about time, Rena!"

Rena smirks at him "told you it'd work." 

Baron looks to the collector "you think you can handle this." 

The collector nods. "Get your daughter out of here"

Baron goes to picks Stalyan up and to get out of there. But he doesn't make it to her.

"Not so fast" Rena smirks and quickly grabs onto Baron and brings him up to her face. "You're not getting away this time, pipsqueak." She tightens her grip but as she does she suddenly feels a pain coming from her leg. "Ah!" She shouts out

She looks down tight see that the collector has jammed a knife into her ankle. "You little...!" She grits her teeth and kicks him off. Then prying the knife out like it was a splinter. Tossing it to the ground by Flynn. "You'll pay for that." 

Flynn notices the knife by him and grabs it. Cass goes to stop him but he had already got it and quickly cut himself loose. "Come on Cass, we're in the same side now" he smirked. "Remember... Im a victim"

"Not forever." She hissed at him "don't get used to it." She turned over to face Rena. But Flynn gets in front of her. "Nope, you're not going near that scene."

"What?" She went to get her crossbow but realizes it's not there. Flynn holds it up and aims it at her.

"She may be the mastermind, but I'm still the world's greatest thief" he smirked 

The collector went in for another attack on the giant but Rena had easily kicked him out of the way. In one attack the bounty hunter was defeated. Rena turned her attention back to Baron. "I think you know what i want..."

Baron glared at her giant smirking face. "The dept."

"Not just ours."

"Ours?"

Rena chuckles "Whatever Flynn owes you, so do i. We're a team. But here's the thing." She started to squeeze. "I don't like to owe people things. So my new deal is forget the dept... Or die."

"Never!"

"Okay" she grinned, putting her foot over the unconscious Stalyan "How about i kill Stalyan first then? I mean, after everything with Flynn, it'll be ALLOT more satisfying."

Baron gave in "Fine." He grit his teeth. "Just... Don't hurt her." 

She chuckled "Excellent. Also two more things. You're also going to forgive the dept of two friends of mine. Red and Angry. I think you know them. I want them free from your debt."

"... Fine"

"Lastly, you and your daughter are going to leave Vardaros." She smirked "And never come back."

"What no! This is where our assets are. Our base."

Rena takes a look to the nice looking building they are by. Must have been new. "Oh THIS ONE?" She said as she delivered and sudden kick, destroying it instantly. 

"No! You psycho!" 

"So true" she laughed "needed a demonstration on what i can do. So what do you say do you have a deal?"

Baron looks down to Stalyan and the Collector who are unconscious "Yes. It's deal. But this isn't over!"

Rena looked down to Cass and winked. Then turned back to Baron. "Actually... It is." Only Cassie and the twerp had the privilege of getting her usual response to that question. 

She placed Baron down besides Stalyan and glared at him. "I'm waiting."

Baron grits his teeth and looks back to his destroyed house. He quickly grabs his daughter and begins to leave. "You will pay for this! You don't know what you're doing!"

She crossed her arms, smirking at him "Actually... I do."

Baron fled with Stalyan leaving Rena alone with Flynn and Cass. She quickly smiled at them. "Fitting huh?"

Cass glared up her "You idiot! You just created a vacuum of power by having him leave!" 

Rena shrugged "I'm sure someone will take over and things will be fine. I just wanted to be able to come back here and be able to not have to deal with that jerk. I like this city."

"I knew you would" Flynn smirks

"Now if you excuse me, Cassie, I'm going to go have some fun. You're not going to stop me... Right?" She smirked down on her at her giant height, tempting her to do something. But the height and the fact that Flynn has a crossbow aimed at her stopped her. "Excellent"

Rena quickly picked up her man and brought him to her face, planting a huge kiss on him. And Flynn immediately turns red. "Wow. This was actually a really good idea."

Rena goes to leave but before she does, Cass yells out "What did you do to Varian!?" 

Rena turned back with a smug smirk "He's safe with his cousin. But he's in a LITTLE bit of a situation." 

~

Vex ran through the streets, reaching where they were earlier. But not seeing a bag. "Nothing!" 

"No!" Varian said annoyed

"Vex!" They heard someone call. They turn around to see Cass running up to them. "Where's Vari..." She suddenly notices her partner shrunk in Vex's hand. There was a bit of a chuckle that came out of her. 

"What's so funny?" 

He didn't get an answer because Cass quickly scooped him up and gave him a huge hug. "Thank god you're okay..."

Varian's face was red. Their first hug and Varian was tiny. That felt so... "That was... Weird."

Cass suddenly turned red herself, not used to showing so much emotion "Sorry, it's just. You're my friend, and I'm happy you're okay."

This suddenly kept getting better. He suddenly felt warmed by her huge yet gentle smile, which he would've never suspected from HER. But he was so happy for it. "Even if I'm tiny?"

"I mean... Tiny-er." She teased "You were already a pipsqueak. But yea... You're actually kind of cute this small. That's why i laughed." Varian blushed further. "But we need to fix this. Do you have an antidote."

"Yes but Rena took it."

"It's in her bag." Vex adds

"Which she has on her." Cass realizes "Then we'll just have to get it and stop her from causing too much mayhem."

"How?"

They suddenly hear another figure coming up to them. Varian knew instantly it Quade. He had clearly changed his mind and come back to help. They turned to face him and...

It wasn't Quade... It was Ruddiger. But he would work too.

"That'll work" Cass smirks at him

Varian nods "Okay, but you're not mad at me."

Cass shrugged "You didn't know Rena would use it on HERSELF. Plus, i've always wanted to fight a giant."

"Well, it's only temporary. We'll need to distract her long enough for the serum to wear off." Varian states "A large amount of adrenaline should make it go faster, so as long as you keep her busy, you might not have to last long."

"Perfect!" She smirks "This is going to be fun"

~

"Woohoo!" Flynn yells in excitement from Rena's shoulder. "Check me out NOW Vardaros!" 

Rena chuckled "And you said this was a bad idea."

"And OH BOY was i wrong. This is SO FUN." 

"Well the fun's over, big ears." They heard Cass call.

"Jokes on you" Flynn smirks "her ears are actually proportionate to the rest of her huge body."

They turn around to face Cass who simply smirks "I was talking to you."

Flynn holds his ears, feeling self-conscious. Meanwhile Rena looks down at the tiny Cass and chuckles. "You think you can defeat me, Cassie? At this height?"

Cass shrugs "Probably not, but BOY do i wanna try."

Rena smirks "Sounds about right. This is why i like you." She quickly lifts her boyfriend up and gently puts him down on the nearest roof. "Just sit and watch." She turns to Cass "Let's do this!"

"What? Isn't the bag going to hold you down? It seemed to grow too."

Rena looked down and could see Varian riding on top of Ruddiger, but trying to stay hidden. Ready to jump for the bag with the antidote as soon as she dropped it. She knew what this was about. 

"Good point" She took off her bag and placed it on a high roof, not an easy place to get to. "Can't make it to easy for you, can i Varian?"

Both Cass and Varian were caught off guard by this. But Rena was ready. "Not easy, but also not impossible. Good luck, twerp." She turned to Cass ready to fight.

Varian shrugs "well then, screw subtlety" he says to himself "Let's go buddy!" He says as Ruddiger quickly starts to run to the bag.

“Go ahead” Rena smirked “Attack me.” 

Cass took no time at all to do so. Quickly slicing her leg with her sword leaving a nasty cut. “You’re not invincible, you know.”

Rena recoiled in pain “Why you little!” Rena goes to attack by kicking her Cass quickly gets out of the way and runs down the street, causing Rena to chase after. 

Thanks to Ruddiger's climbing skills he and Varian got to the rooftop without much of a problem. But it was when they noticed Flynn blocking their path that the problem began. 

"Hey kid."

"You going to let me get through?" 

Flynn chuckles "not easily"

Varian smirks and jumps off Ruddiger who quickly jumps up and attacks Flynn. Who quickly has a hard time getting the raccoon off of him. "Arg! What?" 

Varian quickly runs past him and gets to the giant bag. "Oh boy. This'll be fun to climb" He says sarcastically  
~

As Cass runs through the streets Rena finds herself being blocked by clothes lines and the fact she's trying to avoid stepping on the scream people. "Get back here!" 

Cass suddenly sees an empty carriage of fruits and kicks it over. "Sorry" she yells as the melons falls to the ground causing the giantess to slip over them. 

"God damn it" Rena grits her teeth, getting up.

Cass is just laughing "Who knew they key in beating you was to make you bigger."

Suddenly Cass is grabbed by Rena while she wasn't paying attention and brought close to her face. "Who said anything about beating me?"

~

As Flynn finally gets Ruddiger off of him he turns around to see the bag, but no Varian. But he quickly comes back out of the bag, carrying his vile and back to full height. "Ah... There we go."

Flynn chuckles "Welcome back" he pulls out his sword

"Good to be back" he gets out his as well

"You're still a pipsqueak"

~

Rena smirks down on Cass with a mischievous "Hmmm what to do with you. Captured nemesis must taste really good dontcha think?" She mocks as Cass struggles to get out 

"Quit mocking" she grits her teeth

Rena chuckles. But as soon as she does she starts to feel a weird pain in her head. "What the...?"

Cass smirks "Times up! Try not to drop me on your way down" 

Rena looks at her and realizes. She chuckles and let's down as she starts to get smaller. "Well played Cassie. But you know, this isn't over."

"With a crook like you" Cass shrugs "It'll never be. I'm stuck with you."

 

Rena runs off in a different direction

~

Rena meets back with Flynn in their hideout. Now back to normal size "I'm assuming the twerp is back to being a slightly less small version of himself"

"Yea... Wasn't exactly trying to prevent him from getting bigger. So i let him get to it." In reality he didn't want to admit that he basically lost to a raccoon.

Rena chuckles "Well SOMEONE had to clean up from all my fun." 

Flynn smirks "Not an easy job, you know."

"That's why it belongs to you."

Flynn chuckled but then gave her a serious look "You realize driving Baron out of the city probably wasn't the best idea right? It'll be crazy here without him. Not that i like him at all."

Rena shrugs "I'm sure it'll be fine."

~

"Like hell to do i know if it'll be fine." Vex shrugs "Power shifts all the time. I'm just thankful the rampaging giant isn't the one ruling the place. Don't need my shop getting crushed."

"Good point" Varian chuckles

Cass finished packing "How did you get done before me?"

Varian points to his bag that he stuffed literally all he could fit into.

Cass sighed, rolling her eyes a bit "Whatever..." 

Varian blushed "I mean, i suppose i can be a bit more organized. A bit more by the books and..."

Varian was suddenly surprised by Cass hugging him. "Huh?"

"Don't get used to it." She states "I'm not a hugger, but... You are my friend and I'm happy you're okay."

Varian's blush increased "Thanks, Cass" 

Cass quickly stopped and looked awkward. "Okay, let's go..."

Cass heads out and Varian takes a sec to say bye to Vex. "See yea Vex"

"I totally ship it" was her response 

Varian quickly turns and walks out "see you later cous." He states, giving a bit of a chuckle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Corona in the next chapter. And oh boy do thing HAPPEN in the next few chapters.


	8. At the Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass and Varian get one more chance to capture Rena and her Gang. Meanwhile Rena deals with some old demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now we're getting to the GOOD stuff.
> 
> Once again you all should check out Wixiart96 on Tumblr. A close friend and co-creator of this AU. (yes she changed her username). Her art is just amazing OMG. 
> 
> Anyways, here we go

"Go fish." Red smirks as Lance throws down his cards. 

"How are you so good at this!?" Lance complains

Rena and Flynn barge back in. "Guess who's back boys!" Rena smirks.

"Rena!" The thugs cheer.

Rena and Flynn quickly sit by Lance who is still watching over Red and Angry. And Atilla comes over with their usual drinks. Including one for Pascal who goes down from Rena's shoulder. Max has his by the bar stand. 

"So..." Rena smirks at the girls. "Baron is officially thrown out of Vardaros, and you two are free agents."

"Rely?" Angry was actually happy and gleaming and Red followed suit. "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem. Anything for my two favorite munchkins." She chuckles. "Now we can go back to the way things were between us."

Angry suddenly seemed embarrassed "Oh... Well... About that..."

Rena's calm smile suddenly turned into a glare directed at them. "About WHAT!?"

~

Cass found Varian practicing with his alchemy balls. He noticed her and smiled. But she didn't return it. Cass seemed stressed. "What's wrong?"

"Varian... The king and queen have put a plug in our efforts."

"Wait... What? Rely?" Varian was surprised "They don't want us to search for them anymore."

"At least not right now. We have to put our efforts on other things apparently. And it's not like we got anything out of our trip to Vardaros. If anything we made things worse then fixed up parts of our mess."

"I see..." Varian seems suddenly concerned "what does that mean for us then?"

"For US?" She suddenly looked suspicious

He turned flushed quickly and rambled "Not US as in THAT way. I meant as partners."

"Oh..." Cass sighed "I guess that's up to me."

"And what do you think?" He asks nervously

"You need more training than any other new recruit, so i think staying by my side will benefit everyone." She smirks "I'll have to keep an eye on you after all."

Varian smiled widely "What? Like your sidekick?"

"More like... Apprentis. Since i am teaching you what i know. I mean i guess you've kind of have been from the start. Now we're just defining it."

"Since, we're now friends" Varian smiles, thinking back to Vardaros when she said it. She still hasn't mentioned it since. It was very unlike Cass to show appreciation like that, and he was so happy she had said it. She was honestly the first human friend he ever really had.

Cass sighs "About that..." She paces for a second, thinking on what to say "This... Friendship... It needs to be separate from guard duty. Got it? We need to be professional"

"But Stan and Pete are best friends and are also guards."

"Yes... But I'm the Captain, Varian. I'm your boss. I need to make sure this friendship does not undermine my authority." She states

Varian chuckles "What? You going to have me sign out a form in order to be your friend?" 

"I tried to find one but apparently they don't exist." She states "To be honest, I'm not used to making friends. I have people who im on good terms with and who i like being around but that's about it."

"Those sound like friends to me, Cass"

"Whatever it is. It needs to be separate. So you can call me Cass when we're alone. But you are to refer to me as Captain when on duty. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am" Varian solutes with a smirk "So then what's our first non-Rena assignment captain?"

"Recapture dangerous criminals."

~

Flynn and Lance looked at the girls in concern. "Girls, what's going on?"

Angry was quick to speak up "I swear we thought you two weren't going to make it out alive and..."

"You DOUBTED me!?" Rena stood up in anger but Flynn and Lance held her back, calming her. 

Flynn gave Rena a warning look "Rena... Be careful what you say or do... They are still children." 

Rena takes a deep breath, but her glare was still there "You're planning to work for someone else aren't you?"

Red and Angry looked down "We were given an offer..."

"You WHAT?"

"How does it feel, Pilfer?" They heard a voice say from nearby. "Having your assets be taken from you?"

Rena glared at the source of the voice. A woman who had just entered the pub. Lady Caine. 

"Caine... I see you're back from that hellhole you call a pirate ship." She glanced and as if on cue all the pub thugs got ready to have to fight this one woman. 

"Come on, girls." Lady Caine ignored then and looked to Red and Angry and called them to her

Rena glanced at Red and Angry. "Don't you DARE." 

Both girls were clearly frightened at the scene happening. "But Rena..." Angry began "You don't understand..."

As if on cue as well two large red headed figures walked into the room. Faces recognized quickly by Rena, Flynn, and Lance. But not much by the others. It had been six years.

The Stabbington Brothers. They grinned menacingly at the three criminals they recognized. 

"No..." Rena's face was the most shocked of them all. And Lady Caine noticed.

"Like my new men? Oh wait... You have a history with them don't you?" She smirked. “Bad blood?”

Rena kept glaring at her, unable to speak. Flynn and Lance could tell she was shaking. Both knew why. Both knew exactly what these two meant to her. A time where she was weak. A time where she allowed herself to be in jeopardy. 

They represented Rapunzel.

Red and Angry could also see her shaking. "Rena..."

"Go." She doesn't look to them "Go ahead. Betray me. See if i care you ungrateful..."

Her voice is cut off as she suddenly notices Red and Angry both hugging her. "Thank you" Red says

Rena tears up a bit. And then glares at Lady Caine. "Why them? What do you even need them for?"

"I'm gathering a new crew for an quest. And taking some from you was a benefit i was happy to take"

"She says she knows who our parents are, Rena..." 

Rena was confused "SO...?" 

Lance puts his hand on her shoulder "Rena, if me or Flynn at that age had a chance to... We would've jumped at that opportunity to find our parents."

"We were the only family we ever had."

Rena looks to Flynn and Lance, her boyfriend and closest human friend. They had been close allies for years. And she knows exactly how their upbringing made them who they were. And how it could hurt at times. She sighed and looked at the two young girls. "I understand... Go..." She hugged them back and smiled gently at them. "I don't like her, but i do want you two to be happy." 

They both smiled at her. Rena then glares at Lady Caine. "I swear if you hurt a single hair on their head i WILL kill you." 

Lady Caine smirked and the brothers took a step or two forward. "First you'd have to through these two."

Rena's hand gripped. She had a hard time keeping her composure for the first time in forever. "I don't care. I WILL."

"Not like we're exactly fans of either of you two either" One of the brothers states

"Very true" Flynn states "We're kind of on equal ground when it comes to hating each other."

~

"Lady Caine" Cass begins to explain to Varian "A pirate that has been operating in many places among the years but got her start on the seas near Corona. She recently broke a few criminals out of prison. The connection between them, i don't know."

"Who got broken out?"

"A few criminals. Two famous thieves are among them. I'm sure you're aware of the stabbington brothers." She states

Varian nods. "Of course i do. They used to work with Flynn Ryder. Very dangerous."

"Exactly. But it's the other I'm MOST worried about." She states "Hubert. Or as he prefers to be called now, Andrew."

"Common name"

"But no common criminal. He was a member of the disbanded group of separatists from a few years back. He's important because he was the first we captured, thanks to yours truly. We had a bit of a thing."

"A thing?" Varian blushed "Like a ROMANTIC thing?"

Cass chuckled "What? Jealous?"

"No" he said quickly. Varian quickly hated this guy. As if some higher up commanded it. No. As if some higher up of the higher up demanded it. As if a million unseen eyes were watching his every move and they all expected him to hate this guy.

"I lead him along to make him think i was interested. He thought he was tricking the Captain's daughter into loving him, the truth was i was on to him and played him into my trap."

Varian smirked wide "Ha so cool!" 

"The question that i have is why did Lady Caine take him? What purpose does he serve to her?"

"So it's a retrieval mission? We find them and bring them in?"

"Exactly. The king wanted his best soldier on the case. And of course she's bringing her assistant." She smirks

"We going with ASSISTANT now?"

"We'll discuss labels later. For now i'll call you whatever i please." She teases. 

~

Rena, Flynn, Max, Pascal, and Lance arrives to the dock, intending on seeing their friends off. Each of them not liking the situation the two young girls found themselves in. 

Lady Caine had gathered her crew who were setting up. The stabbington brothers who were currently on the ship, the girls who were down on the docks talking to Rena, Flynn, and Lance, and then a mysterious new crew member of the crew who was watching Rena to make sure she or her friends didn't try anything sneaky.

"Are you sure you girls wanna do this?" Rena looks at them with concern. "Aren't we family enough"

"Yes but..." Angry gives a look to Red who gives a knowing nod "Rena, if you could learn who your real parents are, wouldn't you want to know?"

Rena blushed slightly "I don't like dwelling on my past. It's full of moments i will never go back to. Things i refuse to go into. Things i just wanna forget." She sighs "Are you two sure you wanna do this? It could hurt. ALLOT."

They both nod "We'll just have to figure that out together."

Rena nods, suddenly noticing something across the way. "You need to go... Now."

"What?"

Rena turns around and point "Cassandra and Varian. This time they have backup." 

The new crew member smirks. "Cassandra huh? Seems like i have a score to settle before i go."

Rena looks at him oddly "Excuse me, who are you?"

"The name is Hubert. And i have a fellow grudge on a certain guard."

Rena smirks back followed by Lady Caine who just arrived. "Hubert, you think you can distract them for the time being?"

He cracks his knuckles "gladly"

"Girls, get on the ship." The captain calls as she gets back on "We only have a few minutes until we set sail"

Red and Angry say goodbye to their friends. And with tears they head onto the boat. Lady Caine smirks at Rena as she turns away in annoyance. "Come on, we're going" Rena grits her teeth.

"Are you sure about this Blondie? We leaving them here as the guards arrive?"

Rena suddenly realizes what he means. "No." She sighs "We'll make sure their ship leaves." She suddenly turns to him, Lance, Max, and Pascal. "The goal is to distract the guards so that Red and Angry can get away. Got it?" 

They nod. 

Cassandra arrives with Varian and a couple of other guards. Both Cass and Varian were surprised to see Rena's gang there. "Rena?"

Rena smirked "Hey Cassie... See you brought your lap dog with you. Or should i say LAB dog?"

"I'm not a LAB DOG" Varian protests 

"Varian, not now." Cass states

Varian quickly looks down "Yes ma'am"

“All you did was make this more easier on us.” Cass states as she gets off her horse, followed by the other guards

“Why hello Cassandra” Hubert smirks at them

“Andrew!”

“Yea I’m going by Hubert again.” 

“Make up your mind, will you.” Cass looks to the other guards, signaling them to fight.

As soon as the fight begins Andrew quickly goes to attack Cassandra but is pelted by an attack ball from Varian. “What the...?”

“Watch out for that twerp.” Rena warns “he’s tricky” 

“Noted” he stated as he went for attack on Varian but he dodges. 

Varian takes a few steps back and fires again, this time getting several hits in. 

Meanwhile Pascal and Ruddiger were also in the middle of a fight. Both at about equal match. And Lance notices it from his fight. “Okay, now THAT’S cute”

The guard he’s fighting also notices “Oh my god, it is you’re right.”

The two suddenly go back to fighting

Cass fights Rena dead on, knowing she's not going to have another chance to attempt again after this for a while. "Why are you helping Lady Caine?" She states so confused "Don't you hate her?"

"I do." Rena smirks "You know i always had a hard time making female friends. But i have my reasons."

"I don't get you." She grits her teeth and swings again.

Rena chuckled "Not surprised there. You could never TRULY understand me Cassie."

"What does that even mean!"

While fighting Hubert quickly gets an idea as he moves out of the way of Varian's attack to near where Cass and Rena where fighting. And just as Varian shot a blue freeze ball at him, Andrew moved out of the way and it hit Cass, trapping her im a thin layer of ice.

"Captain!"

Rena suddenly chuckled, caught off guard by the sudden assist but not protesting at all. "Boy is THIS entertaining."

Rena went to taunt her but was quickly shot at by Varian's slingshot but she dodged. "You're getting rusty, twerp."

Getting angered he quickly pulls his sword out and goes to attack. The two fight but it's clear Rena has easily obtained the upperhand. 

Cass manages to break out of the ice trap but when she goes to assist Varian she is blocked by Hubert. 

"Nonono. We still have a score to settle... Cassie."

Cassandra attempts to get through him but ends up having to fight him instead of her target.

Varian fights sword to frying pan with Rena, slowly coming to the realization, this is the first time they've REALLY fought. She was an incredibly intimidating opponent, but he wasn't dead so that was good at least

She almost threw the sword out of his hand but he's barely able to hold on. "Woah." 

"Oh boy was fighting me a mistake, huh Lab Dog?"

"Stop calling me that!" He swung for her again but she quickly dodges and instead of swinging back, she punches him straight to the stomach causing him to collapse to the ground. 

"You know Varian, this is fun. You should try to fight me more often. I enjoy pummeling you." She smirked

Varian grits his teeth and goes in for another attack but she simply just trips him over this time. "Tsk tsk tsk. Such sloppy footwork. Figured Cassie would train you better, Lab Dog." 

Varian went to go balance himself but he was suddenly sent crashing back down by her stepping on his back hard. "Had enough yet, twerp?"

"Why are you helping her?" Varian stated "don't you hate her"

"You should know by now, Varian. I have my reasons for everything i do."

"I don't get it..." 

He didn't finish his thought because he suddenly heard a voice from the ship "Come on Hubert, let's get moving."

Varian looked up to the ship to see a woman he assumed was Lady Caine with two other figures. Red and Angry. This suddenly answered his questions.

Hubert got on to the boat as it started to leave, leaving Rena, Flynn, Maximus, Pascal, and Lance behind. 

Varian looked to Rena, who had basically just forgot she was pummeling him. She gazed at the two girls waving at her as she waved back. Varian for a minute started to think maybe she wasn’t so bad. She clearly cared about these two enough to risk fighting all the guards. 

But then the bruises she just delivered to him started to act up and those thoughts snapped out of his mind.

Luckily for him since Hubert had taken off, Cass had the perfect opportunity to tackle Rena to the ground, getting a sword up to her neck. 

Rena chuckled “Too late Cassie, they’re gone.”

Cassandra grit her teeth “Well at least we got YOU.”

“Oh rely? You did?” Cass turns around to suddenly see her soldiers knocked out by Rena’s friends “Why do you think we came here in the first place Cass? We knew you would come.”

“But you hate Caine!” Cass states 

“The two thief girls were with Lady Caine” Varian gets up, still hurting “Red and Angry”

Cass sighed “I see” she kept her sword by Rena and turned to her friends “No one moves or I bring her back dead” Flynn and Lance quickly listen and back away. 

“Cass... what are you doing?” Flynn states

Cass didn’t exactly know. But if this was her last chance at taking this bitch in. She was going to have pull out all the stops.

“What does it look like Ryder?” Cass states “I’m taking her in. You two as well. This is where the line ends.”

Rena chuckles, still being pinned by Cass. “Yea right? You like the chase just as much as I do.”

Cass quickly cuffs her in handcuff to Rena’s surprise. She then turns to Flynn and Lance. “Your move, you two. You can come and take her but you’ll end up joining her”

Flynn and Lance struggle to think of a way to save her but suddenly Rena notices the guards that her friends knocked out getting up. Rena grits her teeth and quickly makes a call. “Flynn, Lance RUN.”

“What?”

“Just DO IT!” she yells, getting a feeling they'll know exactly what to do.

Cass also noticed the guards getting up. She looked to Varian giving him a look to try and prevent them getting away. And Varian quickly shoots the freeze balls at Eugene and Lance... trapping them. 

“What! No!” Rena quickly struggles to get loose but Cass is holding her tight, knowing full well how much of a challenge that was. 

Luckily for those two, Maximus was not frozen and as the guards got up to take them he quickly grabbed them both and put them on his back. 

Rena smiles “go Max!”

Max runs off with Eugene and Lance. Varian looks to Ruddiger “Go after them buddy. We’ll catch up with you.”

Ruddiger nods and runs off. This makes Rena concerned on if Pascal was with Max, she didn’t notice him, but knowing her best friend, Rena had a feeling he’d be fine. And was probably somewhere near if not with Max.

“Damn it!” Cass glares at the guards who had failed to reach them in time “Is VARIAN the only one doing ANYTHING right? How did you all get defeated?”

Rena chuckled “My boys are just too good.” 

Cass glares at her “I wouldn’t be so smug, Pilfer. It’s FINALLY over.”

“Oh believe me... it isn’t... you’ll always be stuck with me.” 

Cass turns to the other guards. “We’re ALL escorting her to the castle. We have the most dangerous criminal in Coronan history in custody, she can NOT escape.”

“All Coronan History Huh?” She smirks

“We move out NOW” Cass ignores her

~

Flynn and Lance arrive to the Snuggly Duckling on Maximus, now thawed out and in a panic. The thugs look at them in concern. 

“Guys!” Hookfoot asked “Where’s Rena.”

“We have a BIG problem.”

~

The guards walked back with Rena. They were in formation since they didn’t have a carriage readily available. She was in the middle in cuffs as Cass and Varian walked besides her. Watching her closely. 

The weather wasn't doing anyone favors. It had JUST started raining and now it was picking up. They all seemed uncomfortable. With the exception of Rena.

Varian could feel the bruises she just gave him act up as he trips over himself a bit. 

“Keep straight soldier” Cass states

Varian quickly responds with “Yes captain.” 

“Captain?” Rena chuckles “I never heard you call her that. It’s always been first name basis.”

“Shut Up Pilfer.” Cass glares at her, noticing a few of the other guards giving her glances. 

“Now now. I’m just confused.” Rena thinks out loud “Aren’t you two friends?”

“We are NOT friends. I’m his boss.”

“We aren’t?” Varian suddenly looks at Cass, clearly hurt 

“Varian... not now” she gives him a look too

“But you said we were friends.”

“Friends?” One of the guards in the front turns around. 

“None of your business Kyle.” She states

“Actually it is. You’ve been giving him special treatment haven’t you?” He looks judgmentally

Varian laughs “Yeah Right! She totally doesn’t.”

“he gets the different outfit, weapons and everything that is off protocol. Would you let us do that?”

“Varian is different” She states “He doesn’t have the same talents as you all do and THIS is how he is best used. He’s not treated better, his role is just different.”

“Could have fooled me.” He crosses his arms “You are letting this kid blind you into thinking that he isn’t dangerous.”

Varian looked in surprise, taking a bit of offense. “I’m sorry... what?”

Kyle gave him a judging look “I’ve heard the stories. You cause trouble everywhere you go. Earthquakes, explosions.”

“Only one earthquake!” He protests “And it wasn’t on purpose.”

“Have you ever thought that maybe it’s your intelligence that makes you dangerous?” He states “You’re so falsely confident in yourself that you endanger those around you.”

Pete and Stan take a few min-hostile steps towards Varian, hoping to help but he doesn’t notice. “Intelligence is not a crime it’s a merit” 

"He makes a point" all heads suddenly turn to Rena who they remember is there. "It's a very good thing. But it can used as a weapon. I should know" she smirks

"See!" Kyle glares at him

"I am NOT that person. I HELP people. She's just trying cause havoc. She's sadistic, what do you expect?" Varian protests

"More mischievous than sadistic." 

"Then why did you get sent here huh? I heard you were kicked out of your house. Essentially being sent to boarding school for adults." He gets closer to him "You realize your father doesn't believe in you right?"

Varian immediately punches him in the face. 

Kyle falls to the ground and Cass immediately gets in between the two of them. "Both of you knock it off! We have a mission!" 

Varian suddenly looks down "I'm sorry Captain."

Kyle sighs "I guess i took it a bit too far."

Cass sighs in relief. But her calmness subsides when she suddenly hears Rena clapping. "Excellent show." She's cuffed behind her back. She shouldn't be able to clap. 

They all turn to her to see her, uncuffed, with Pascal on her shoulder. Cass suddenly realizes that the Chameleon must have followed them, and found a way to unlock her. She checked and indeed her keys were missing. "Oh no." 

"I'm so proud of you two. Working things out" she joked 

"Get her!" Cass shouts loudly

Rena smirks and quickly runs off. Varian is the first to start running, still on the adrenaline rush. The others attempted to follow. 

~

As Rena finally lost the guards she took a stop and turned towards Pascal. She quickly noticed the rain and wind pick up. "We might not be able to find shelter in time. Any ideas?"

Pascal, haven recognized where they were and what exactly they were near, points. But as soon as Rena realizes what he means, she has already made up mind. "No. We are not going THERE."

Pascal gives her a judging look. And she sighs "Okay you're right. But only for right now."

~

It was official. Varian had lost Rena. And he was officially lost himself. He had strayed too far from the pack. "God damn it."

He suddenly heard a chitter from nearby. He sees Ruddiger pop his head out from a bush and look at him with a smile. "Oh hey Ruddiger. You found me. Now we just need to find the others." 

He goes to walk the other direction but there is a sudden strike of lightning that hits a tree, but he's close enough to it that he and Ruddiger get blasted a few feet. And they quickly go hurtling down a hill.

The hill was steep. Very steep. But Varian shielded Ruddiger from most of it. And as he landed he could feel his already bruised body hurt even more. 

"Never mind" he says to Ruddiger "I need to find shelter."

Ruddiger nods, suddenly pointing him in a direction. Varian looks and sees what he believed to be a cave entrance. "good job buddy" he smiles at him and goes to go in the cave.

However, only a few seconds in the cave he noticed something off about it. The cave was actually an entrance to a secret meadow. "Woah" the two look around. 

Luckily for them, shelter was still a possibility in the form of a tower that seemed to be in it. It was moldy and clearly had seen better days. But it was there.

It looked untouched. Like no one had been in it for forever. He hoped that was the case. He needed shelter from the storm and the rain, and he hoped he would not being intruding. 

He and Ruddiger made his way there and he opened a door at the bottom, it was all the way by the back of the tower. He took a deep breath because the only part of the tower on the ground was a staircase leading up. He looked to Ruddiger who was by his side and sighed. "Sorry buddy, looks like we'll have to go up." He was still pain but he knew this is what he had to do.

~

"Hello?" He asked with hesitation as he got to the top, the only place that looked livable there. Seemed almost like a girl's bedroom. 

But no one there. 

"If anyone's here please answer. I'm just seeking shelter from the storm." Again no answer and he look a deep breath "Okay, so guess not." He looked to Ruddiger. "Seems like we'll just stay till the storm clears and then we'll find Cass. Kay Bud?"

Ruddiger nods

All the art all over the place seemed familiar. Drawings and paintings. One that looked familiar of a strange blonde girl and her chameleon. And a scene of stars and the lanterns the kingdom sends out for the princess. He was amazed and astonished.

He was lost in thought for a good ten minutes when he heard a familiar voice. "How do you know about this place?"

Varian nervously turns around, expecting to find the tenant. But instead, he finds the dangerous Rena Pilfer staring at him. But with a look of shock, that he didn't know she could feel. 

"R...rena?"

Varian also noticed her chameleon on her shoulder. The same one that was a part of her crew. The one that had got her out of her chains. Her expression was clearly of confusion, but also a bit of anger lined in there.

"How do you know about this place?" She repeats

"I... I don't. I just needed shelter." He quickly decides to go past her to try and get to the stairs. "I'll just head out."

But this time she instead grabs him, but not as violent as she'd usually. "No. You're in pain and you'll get sick! You needed shelter for a reason."

Varian was quick to find something in her voice he wasn't expecting. Concern. More specifically concern for HIM. 

"Why do YOU care?" 

"Because besides what it may appear like... I don't want you dead, Varian."

No nickname. No insult. No "twerp" no "lab dog". She genuinely was showing him concern. He couldn't trust this. She was evil, he knew that. And he quickly struggled to try to break free from her grasp. But there was never any fleeing from Rena.

She sighs "Sorry I have to do this" she says as she swiftly punches him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... A cliffhanger. A BIG ONE. 
> 
> You know how allot of fic authors will have that chapter if theor fics that they are super excited to get to. Chapter Nine "Tower in the Storm" is that for me. So feel free to tune in for that one ;)


	9. Tower in the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An odd freinemy-ship in born when two enemies have to spend a night in a tower that brings up horrible memories and anxieties for both of then. Meanwhile a quick battle in the woods causes questions to be asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters so far. One I've been setting up since the beginning. But is FAR from the end.

Varian woke up in chains. Cuffs on his arms that were bound to the wall of the tower.

Rena was across the room, sitting on a chair with her, legs crossed "Sorry about this. It's for your own good."

"How did you even...?" He seemed confused on how she got the chains there or even knew they existed 

"Don't ask" she sighs "And I'll let you out after the storm"

"You sure you don't plan on keeping me as your 'property' again?" He asked her, still a bit resentful about Vardaros

"I was mostly joking" she shrugged "Look on the bright side, now we get to spend MORE quality time together." She smirked

"Oh geez, so excited" Varian rolls his eyes

Rena gives her usual grimace at him. But doesnt do much after. He expected some sort of touch or action. Knowing her, probably something violent. Something to show off power and that she had him at her mercy. 

But nothing. She just kind of sat there, watching Pascal who was looking around the room. Looking nostalgic.

Ruddiger was by his feet, she didn't bother to restrain the Raccoon for some reason. But it made it easy to pet him for comfort and support. He'd normally be scared, but now he was even more so than he was used to. 

He watched as Rena examined him. He tried not to look at her during the silence. A protest. But she made no effort to hide how she examined him. There was a bit of satisfaction to her look, he imagined capturing an enemy would do that. But she was clearly also curious about something. 

"You're truly an odd character, Lab Dog." She stated

"Still with the new nickname?" He rolled his eyes again

"Oh come on, I know you're into her" She said, almost like she wasn't avoiding talking about something "You're into your boss, and BOY is it cute."

Varian blushes not wanting give her the satisfaction of being right.

"Well, I'm rooting for you two. You're my favorite one of her partners so far." She smirks and gets up "So I approve"

"Don't you hate us?"

"No no. I hate CORONA." Rena corrects "The kingdom with the system that I despise. I'm actually rather fond of you and Cassie. All your constant attempts to try to foil me. It's all so entertaining, and I love a good challenge. You two provide that."

"That's... Interesting" he said, a bit confused "If you're fond of me, you have a funny way of showing it."

"I like to say it's twisted" she grins "But I'm not exactly a monster."

"Then why?"

"Come again?"

"Why do you do everything you do? I don't understand. Is it the power rush. Do you just hate everyone?" He asked, clearly it's been on his mind "What drives you to do it all?"

She looked at him dead on, suddenly serious, and sighed "Fear. Varian. It's fear. I want people to fear me."

"Well you do a good job at that." He states, avoiding telling her he was indeed afraid of her. But he figured it was a given.

"Well, I'm good at what I do." She smirked. Suddenly she gets an idea "Let's play a game" This quickly caused Varian to gulp. He had played her 'games' before and they usually were very cruel and only fun for her. She runs and grabs a board from a nearby table and brings it over to him. "Wanna play chess?"

"You're not going to take advantage of me in chains?"

She chuckled "Believe me, if you were Flynn you'd already be down on the ground groveling. But I'm not cruel enough to take advantage of you like THAT." She states "Or at least, I think I'm not."

"Not what i meant by 'take advantage of'"

“I know. Just crude humor” Rena chuckles "I figured we could use a fun activity to pass the time."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Realistically you shouldn't." She shrugged "But I'm here making sure you don't get sick, so I think you owe me."

"You shrunk me."

"So now I guess we're even." She states "Just come on, I'll let you pick the color. The only challenge i ever get is Pascal, but he's busy at the moment." She looked back to the chameleon who was gazing at everything. 

Varian took a second to examine her expression. One of excitement. Like the two just met for the first time and she was making a new friend. Somehow he trusted that even if logic told him to not trust a criminal. 

"I'll be black" he smiles, for the first time since she knocked him out. 

It quickly makes Rena giddy as she quickly ruffles his hair. "Good boy" He gave her a quick glare and she chuckles. "Oh come on, you know you LOVE it." She pinches his cheeks playfully.

~

Cass grits her teeth angrily "Great! We lost our prisoner AND an injured soldier!"

The rest of the guards look to Kyle with annoyance "Don't look at me! She should not have given Varian special treatment."

"I NEVER did that." Cass looks to him angrily "And if you wanna keep your job i suggest you treat me with the respect i deserve."

"Yes ma'am" he shuts his mouth, clearly fearful of her.

For the first time Cass actually gets a good look at one of her soldiers intimidated faces. She didn't know why THIS TIME it affected her. Probably because of Varian. She saw this look but enhanced on his face whenever she yelled at him. The kid was sensitive, but she was also scary. She already knew that. So THIS TIME why was she feeling guilty.

She looks to the other guards who look on with concern and a bit of confusion.

“I owe you all an explanation” Cass took a deep breath “Varian... he’s... he’s a good soldier. Not because he’s strong like you guys but because he’s smart and hard working. All of you were afraid of Rena Pilfer, and I get why. But that made you guys not want to attempt with me. But he still wanted to.”

The guards sigh as she tells them “So that means he gets special treatment”

“Okay, let’s make this clear... I NEVER gave Varian special treatment.” Cass states “I treated him the same way I treated any of you... professionally”

“But as a friend?” Pete asked 

“You guys never tried to be my friend. He did.” She states “Not that I asked for it. I only ask for your loyalty and obedience. I’m a leader, I’m your boss. I shouldn’t be your friends. I shouldn’t be Varian’s friend. So when he comes back, our friendship is over. Got it?”

Kyle stood forward. “I’m sorry ma’am but you shouldn’t do that.”

“Huh? Weren’t you angry about that?”

“I was but... the notion that you shouldn’t be friends with us just because you’re our boss it’s crazy. If Varian is your friend than that should be fine. As long as, as you said, you keep work separate.” He says out loud

Stan chimes in “The king preaches how he views many of the citizens as friends as well. And your father did the same.”

“We’ve been friends with him for years.” Pete states “Even before being paralyzed. Our jobs don’t define who we can be friends with.”

Kyle adds a bit more. “And if we made you feel at all like we didn’t want to be your friend, we’re sorry.”

Cass smiles warmly at them. “You guys mean it?”

They all smile and nod.

Cass nods “then I guess we should all be friends.” She Suddenly is taken aback by what she just said “Wow. That sounded super sappy”

A few of the guards chuckle. “Seems like not much changes”

~

The game of chess had been in complete silence. Rena tried to speak up several times to chat but Varian had ignored her, focusing on his moves. 

Finally he spoke up "So you know this place huh?"

Rena smiled "Long story. But yea."

"Do you know what happened with all of this hair on the floor?" the place was peculiar. There were alot of odd things that made this place creepy. Like a murder went down there.

"Yes" she states blunty "Can we talk about something else?"

Varian felt a little bad but didn't want to admit it. "Yea... Sure"

"What about you and Cassie?"

"What about us?" Varian shrugs "She's my boss, and maybe my friend. I don't even know anymore."

"I think you're friends." She states, getting Varian's attention "Cassie is a complicated person. She doesn't tend to have friends aside from me."

"She hates you."

"Agree to disagree." Rena shrugs "but she totally cares about you. She just has a dream to follow. And capturing me is a hard dream to achieve you know" she chuckles

"So what do i do?" He didn't realize what he said till it was out, immediately wishing he could take it back. 

"Varian..." Rena smirked SO widely. "Are you asking RENA PILFER for dating advice."

"No!" He denies it

Rena quickly gets close in and whispers "i won't tell." 

Varian sighs, putting his head down "yes... I could use your help"

"Excellent!" She quickly picks herself up. "We're going to turn you from a lab dog to a LAP dog" she grins suggestively at him.

"Is it too late to turn back now?"

"Totally. Now get up." 

Varian sighs and goes to get up but as soon as he does he feels his side hurting. He quickly goes back to the ground.

Rena looked at him a bit surprised "i didn't hurt you THAT bad did i?"

Varian grunts "i mean yes... But it's also that damn hill i fell down."

Rena chuckled "You mean the cliff?" Varian gave her a glare and she went down and met him eye level. She went to check under his armor but he quickly stopped her. Rena sighed "I'm just checking to see where you're hurt. I can help."

"You caused this!" 

"Yea... And i can fix it. Doesn't that sound good?" Rena takes a look to all the hair on the ground but looked back to Varian.She sometimes wished that hair still worked

Varian looked down reluctantly "Fine." He quickly gets parts of his armor off. And Rena immediately notices his side all black and bruised. 

"Yep. Not as bad as i was intending." She states

"Oh jeez... That's comforting" he glares at her

"I don't need your sass. I can kick you out and you'll get sick." Varian didn't respond. "Good. Now let me help."

~

Rena had finally bandaged up his bruises. It was a challenge to fix up bruises while someone was chained, but she was used to it. It helped that he didn't fight much during it. Nor did he speak. But as soon as she was done she gave him a smirk. "So... You and Cass"

"Back to that?"

She chuckled "Well, she is your dream girl right?" 

"I don't know. I guess I've never been TOO MUCH of a dreamer."

She gasped "WHAT? No dreams?"

"I mean... Yea some." He explains "I've always wanted to make my father proud. And my village. But... Well..."

"You can tell me." She smiles reassuringly 

"The thing is... I can't. You've only ever been cruel to me and NOW you're being nice. What's up with that?"

Her smile goes away as she gives him an almost annoyed look. "Look, I'm not a cruel monster, okay? Yea, I'm evil, but i have the ability to care for someone."

"And you care about me? Why?"

Rena sighs "It's because you remind me allot myself. Smart, clever, creative. I even used to be as kind as you." She states "So maybe it's that part of me that wants to act like a big sister. Or maybe something else stupid like that. I honestly don't know. Maybe I'm just a crazy criminal who oddly enough feels a strange connection to the heroes trying to stop her crazy schemes. I don't know."

"So you're just as confused as i am..."

"Yea, kid. I am." 

"I kept messing up." He continued what he was saying "I caused accidents, few people got hurt, but nothing too bad. But i felt guilty every time and i tried to make it up to them by making things for them. But those things caused accidents and i got myself into a vicious cycle"

Rena smiles softly at him "Thanks. For telling me that. I know I'm not exactly trustworthy" 

"So what about you? What was your past like? Since i told you mine, i think you owe me." Varian smirked

Rena blushed "How about i repay the favor another way?" She took the key from her chair and unlocked the chains she was holding him in. "Just promise you won't go till the storm is over, okay?"

"Fine." Varian got up.

Rena sat back on her bed. And Varian looked around, examining the place as she does so. Looking at Pascal who was examining the painting, almost nostalgically. Then he looked back to the painting with the chameleon and the girl. 

Suddenly things started to make sense. He was surprised it took him so much time to get it. Rena’s connection to the tower, she was so protective of this place. Angry at first that he found it. 

Rena notices him figuring it out “Twerp... what’s going through your head?” She was nervous about what he can figure out

“You killed the blonde girl in the paintings didn’t you?”

...

Not what Rena thought his conclusion would be. She facepalmed quickly.

She took a deep breath. “In a way. She’s still around, but she’s not exactly alive. 

“Huh?”

“I WAS that girl, Varian!” Rena glares at him “I used to live here. I painted these walls, all this art and books and supplies. They are mine.”

Varian suddenly gets it “That Blonde girl in the captain's report six years ago...”

“Me.” She states “Well, I’m not her anymore. That wasn’t Rena Pilfer. That was a... different person.”

Varian examines the wall “You looked so different.” 

“Her name was Rapunzel. The other me.” She sat down “She was naive. She believed there was a world out there of kindness and love.“

“What happened?”

“Are you SURE you want me to tell you” She looks at him seriously “I have a rule against killing. But if you tell anyone I WILL kill you and whoever you told.”

Varian gulps “I believe you” He sighs “Go ahead” 

Rena sighs “Rapunzel was a girl with magic hair...”

Varian interrupted skeptically “Magic?”

“Yes... magic... healing magic.” She stated “A nasty woman named Gothel stole her from her parents and raised her as her own. But only because she wanted the magic of her hair to keep her young forever. And for eighteen years Rapunzel stayed here, unaware of the emotional abuse she was suffering.”

Varian looked at her in shock “Woah... I... wow”

“The day before her eighteenth birthday a thief broke into her tower. Luckily she was prepared and quickly restrained him. However, the two bonded and he helped her escape her prison.” She looked around the tower “Even if this place never seemed like one.”

"It's really nice."

"Thanks. But still, her so-called 'mother' was able to bring her back. The thief went to save her. And during the struggle, Rapunzel killed her."

"Wait what?"

"Rapunzel's hair was what was keeping Gothel alive. In the struggle Rapunzel grabbed a hold of the knife Gothel used to stab the thief, and cut off her hair, ruining the magic that kept Gothel alive. And she used the last of the magic to save the thief. But Rapunzel was never the same after."

“So after that... she became you?”

“She believed that people on the outside were lovely and kind. But the only people she ever found to be kind to her were thieves and thugs. And that’s when she realized the one good thing her so-called mother taught her.”

He was hesitant to ask “And that is?”

“People in this world need to be feared to survive. Kind souls are truly rare. And she couldn’t afford to be like that anymore. Power, control. She longed for it. Knowing fully well that if she didn’t have it she’d lose everything she fought so hard to gain... the people she cared about, her freedom... she can’t... I can’t.” 

“Rena... people in this world can be kind. I can’t say I know that pain but...”

“But What Varian? You should have every reason to hate this kingdom as much as I do. They outcasted you, said you were unstable and dangerous.” She stated “The biggest difference between us is that you’re feared despite your hard work, I’m feared because of mine.” 

“I never asked to be feared! I wanted to help people!”

“And look where that got you, Varian. You were chained up and beaten for them and yet people still don’t trust you.” She let the moment sit, letting Varian remember the words Kyle had had to him earlier “You have a lot of potential Varian. Why don’t you give up on this and join us? Make society pay for outcasting you.”

Varian didn’t speak, he just hung his head down. 

“I’m not hearing a no.” She smirks

“No.” He responds 

“Varian...” 

“No. I’m not giving up on my morals. And neither should you.”

Rena chuckles “What? You want me to switch sides?”

“Yea... I mean... you said it yourself. You‘re a good person, Rena.”

“No... Rapunzel was a good person. But she is gone. She’s been dead for six years. What’s left is something greater than she could’ve hoped for. Someone who keeps the people she loves safe and does WHATEVER she wants.”

Varian sighs “So... we’re still enemies.”

Rena looks down at him and sighs. “Yes. But don’t let that make you think that I hate you. I give my enemies the respect they deserve, and you deserve allot.”

“Like Cass” 

Rena chuckles “Man, I can’t tell you how FUN it is to have a nemesis.”

“She doesn’t think so.”

“Eh, she loves it. She’s just unwilling to admit it.” She smirks “I mean, I did paralyze her father. But still.”

“And you think CASS is the one to forgive like that?”

She chuckles "Good point" she takes a second to think "Well what about you?"

"What about me? You know my past already?"

"Not everything. What got you into alchemy?"

Varian thinks about it "My dad. He had a book on it that i read when younger. And he supported me allot, through MOST of it."

Rena smiles softly at him "He really does love you, you know?"

Varian was suddenly confused "I know that, but how do you?"

She chuckles "I kidnapped him, remember. He DID NOT reveal a thing about you. Usually i can get whatever i want out of someone, but i couldn't with him. He loves you too much."

Varian smiles a bit, wiping a tear from his face. “Thanks.”  
~

"So are we looking for Varian or Rena Pilfer?" Pete asked as the guards searched through the woods

Cass was quick to answer "Pilfer, but if you see any sign of Varian you let me know. I wouldn't be surprised if..." She suddenly stopped, feeling something off in the distance. Once realizing what's going on she shouts quickly "Ambush!"

The men watching them knew they had no choice but to attack. Most of the men attacking were wearing masks to hide their faces, with the exception of three of them, Flynn Rider, Lance Strongbow, and Maximus. 

The two forces quickly clashed as Flynn immediately swung his sword at Cass, who blocked with her own. "Where. Is. Rena!?"

"Ryder" Cass looked at him a bit annoyed "Of course it's you"

The rain didn't do either side of the fight any favors. But it seemed Flynn had the upper hand. He had managed to surround her men at every side.

"Give us Rena and we'll go! We have more men we can bring next time if you refuse!"

"I don't know where she is, Ryder. She escaped, thanks to that stupid lizard of her."

Flynn suddenly smiled. He KNEW Pascal would come through for her. "Actually... He's a CHAMELEON!" Flynn pushed back, managing to knock Cass's sword out of her hand. He gets his sword up to her as she freezes, glaring at him. 

Flynn takes a moment to catch his breath. "Rena's safe guys." The men in masks turn to him. "Let's get going."

Flynn puts his sword away and goes to leave but Cass quickly punches him in the face. "Ow! What was that for!"

Cass tightened her fist. "You're a criminal. What do you think?"

Flynn glared back. Both sides just watched as the two enemies glared eachother down. No one exactly sure why they suddenly stopped fighting, but it looked like they were both exhausted and beaten. 

"It's been said a million times, Cassandra. You hate us. We get it. But you have better things to focus on than us. At this point you must realize that."

Cass glared angrily at him "Are you trying to give me ADVICE?"

"Yes." Flynn sighs "Take it or leave it. I don't care either way because you're NEVER going to catch us. But you can actually do allot of good in Corona. Stop focusing your mind on revenge."

"You two are CRIMINALS. And you..."

"Yea yea i get it. But honestly, is ignoring us really going to cause that much trouble?" He states "just saying" he runs off followed by the men that came with him.

Cass was quiet. She was furious. Yet for some reason she was thinking about what Flynn had mentioned. She wondered why. 

"What do we do now, ma'am?" 

"Give me a moment to think." She states

~

Varian wasn't as quiet as he was the first time they tried to play chess. He actually had conversations with Rena. And weirdly enough he found them pleasant. Stories of his experiments and her adventures. (the not as violent ones of course). To the point where he almost felt bad for enjoying her company.

This was a woman who had killed people. Granted not many, only a few who she absolutely had to. But she HAD. She had broken his childhood dreams, kidnapped his father, shrunk him, stole from him, then beat him senseless. And yet here she was helping him, almost acting like a friend.

His mind went through a list of all the mental illnesses he knee. He read enough books to know a thing or two on the topic. But was no expert. There had to be some kind of mental disorder she had. There HAD to be. She was crazy and evil, yet he was seeing a kind and loving part of her. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure Rena Pilfer out. 

"Where's your chameleon?" Varian asked curiously. 

"Wanna see something cool?" She responded to him excitedly "But you have to promise to not tell anyone."

"Um... Sure."

She excitedly runs over to a certain part of the room and he follows. She opens up what seemed to be a tiny compartment in the floor. Inside it was Pascal sleeping on a little blanket.

"Aww." Varian smiled. 

"This is what i used to hide the tiara Flynn stole six years ago." She smirks "You see, i wanted to see the lanterns that shined every night on mine and the princess's birthday. So i stole the tiara from him that first time we met, told him I’d give it back if he took me." 

"Sounds very much like you" he laughed. But then something caught his eye. The two other things that we're in there. A book and a certain shiny headpiece. "Wait are those?"

"Yep." She smirked proudly "The princess's tiara and Herz Der Sonne's journal."

Varian turned pale. Why was she showing this to him? She was treating him like he was her friend. Her accomplice.

"No i can't do this" he felt sick and took a few steps back from her

"Varian, you look sick. You should sit down." 

"STOP BEING NICE TO ME!" He yells at her as she tries to help, feeling tears fill his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I... I... Don't understand" she seemed worried and confused

"Psychological. You said you were going to break me psychologically. This is your plan! You're trying make me go crazy."

"Actually my plan was that I was going to torture your loved ones."

Varian immediately almost faints. But luckily falls onto her chair. 

"I'm sorry i should not have said that while you were having a panic attack" Rena admits. "I WAS going to do that."

"And then?"

"And then?" She kneels down by him, trying to find a pose to make him more comfortable "And then i started to respect you. I became fond of you. And now i guess, became your friend?"

"Nope nope nope" Varian said quickly "You're a criminal. You cause people so much pain! How can i be FRIENDS with you?"

Rena had to fight back letting that hurt her feelings. She sighs. "I know, it's crazy. I just. I don't understand it either. But you shouldn't feel ashamed for seeing the best in me."

"But logic says..." 

"Screw logic! I'm not some heartless monster, Varian. I'm a complicated person, with complicated emotions. And you shouldn't feel bad for trying to be my friend."

Varian takes a deep breath, calming down as best he can "Okay"

Rena smiles at him. "Does frenemies work better?"

Varian nods his head shyly. 

Rena takes a deep breath "The offer to join me still stands. I mean it." Varian didn't speak, therefor not changing his answer. "You are worth so much more than THIS Varian. Sure, maybe Cass is warming up to you but you'll NEVER have the respect of Corona. You belong with us. Under my wing. They will always fear you Varian, so why not give them a REASON to fear you."

Varian was in tears, letting all in anxiety out through them. "I don't want to be feared"

She wrapped an arm around him, hoping to be comforting "I know it can be allot to handle. But the world won't understand you. Wouldn't it just be less stressful if you stopped trying?"

Varian wipes his tears "I don't know"

Rena sighed "After this, if you haven't made up your mind, you're free to come find me when you have."

He nods "Thank you."

~

The next day came, and as Rena got up from sleeping she noticed the rain and storm have ceased. She looks over to Varian who was still sleeping in the chair, Ruddiger in his lap. Then to Pascal who was in the cubby hole. 

She looked back to Varian and thought for a few minutes. She didn't know why she felt fond of this boy but she did. He had definitely proved himself to be a capable foe. But the possibility of his allegiance meant more than just a new ally. She didn't know if it was the loss of Red and Angry or because it'd be a huge blow to Cass. But she figured the biggest reason was because she liked the idea of having him as a... Friend. She was like her, a brilliant soul outcasted by the world. Or at least, that's how she saw herself.

She turned to Pascal "Come on Pascal, let's leave him be. He doesn't need the stress of me being here."

 

~

By the time Varian woke up Rena was long gone and he was there alone with Ruddiger. "What a crazy night" he thought to himself. 

Varian stood up. He still hurt a bit, but most of his injuries were feeling better. "Better go find Cass"

He grabs his bag and goes to leave but stops for a second. He looked to the little cubbyhole Rena showed him. The one he knew had the tiara and the journal. He couldn't just leave it there in full conscious. Those were a BIG deal. But then again, he also couldn't take it in full conscious. Not after that whole night. However, Rena WAS a criminal. And he WAS the good guy. 

He could hear her voice going through his head "Sure, maybe Cass is warming up to you but you'll NEVER have the respect of Corona. They will always fear you Varian"

Life is full of odd characters. People who seem bad but have good in them. People who seem good but have evil lurking inside them. Things were always going to be complicated. But he couldn't let that stop him.

With a deep breath he grabs the tiara and the journal, stuffs it into his bag, and begins his decent out of the tower and back to find Cass.

They weren't going to fear him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't make it TOO EASY could I?


End file.
